


Oyster

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 有着严重心理创伤的杰森在辗转多年后重新遇到了有着皮肤饥渴症的迪克，他以为他们会是最合拍的床伴，他以为迪克也是这么想的





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有时候错过一个词就能错过一个世界

杰森第一次看到牡蛎是在一本破旧的、缺了页的、邻家孩子借给他的百科全书上。  
那时候的书本上不比现在都是高清彩色图片，几乎所有的图片都是手绘然后印制的，所以杰森在海洋动物那几页里所看见的也只是画师笔下惟妙惟肖的画像，说起来比他之后所见到的还稍微好看了点。  
杰森翻着大概再过两天就要掉下来的书页，手指摩挲在有些褪色的牡蛎画像上，仔细读着书上的字，旁边借他书的男孩正用一页画满了蛛网和蜘蛛的书页吓唬一个女孩子。  
“杰克，你再吓唬安吉拉她就要哭了。”看书的间隙杰森还不忘提醒一下朋友们，但他再牡蛎那页看了很久。百科全书对牡蛎的介绍十分详细，他一字不落地看了很多次，最后才缓缓翻过这页，去看下一页的龙虾。  
最后这一页还是掉下来了。杰森的父亲死于一场醉酒后的斗殴，杰克把牡蛎的那页插图送给了他，之后忙于照顾母亲和维持生计间的杰森再也没见过安吉拉和杰克。而那页牡蛎的插图则被他夹在那本有些破旧的《傲慢与偏见》中，那是早些年杰森开始认字后，他的父亲在一家旧书店便宜买下来做他的启蒙读物的。  
在把房子卖掉不久后，母亲也去世了，身边还散落着没消毒过的针头，也不知道她究竟是因为吸毒过量还是因为感染去世的，但她终于解脱去找父亲了。在这之后杰森就靠摸行人兜里的零钱，偷些东西卖掉过活，直到那天他在小巷里做出了其他人都没有过得壮举，能让他吹一辈子——他把蝙蝠车的轮胎翘了。  
蝙蝠侠永远是没什么表情的，然而那天布鲁斯是目瞪口呆的，他看见一个穿着红色兜帽衫的，瘦小的少年，拿着一根油腻肮脏的六角形扳手——汽修工换轮胎用的那种——，在蝙蝠车的左前轮位置抬起头看他，瞪大了那双绿眼睛，仿佛他下一分钟就要被蝙蝠侠扔进黑门监狱一样。  
后来杰森觉得他妈的这辈子值了，迪克当了九年的罗宾都没能在一秒钟内把蝙蝠侠变成布鲁斯，他至少有一部分超越了布鲁斯的黄金男孩。  
布鲁斯把杰森带回蝙蝠洞，他带上了自己所有的家当——那本《傲慢与偏见》，轮胎扳手被他扔在了小巷的垃圾桶里——好了，就是这些，陶德家仅存的东西也就只有这些了，他，以及那本书。蝙蝠侠在蝙蝠洞里摘掉头罩，变成了布鲁斯·韦恩，带他参观蝙蝠洞，给他介绍阿尔弗雷德。老管家带他去洗了个澡，他花了一个小时才把身上发黑粘腻的机油洗掉，等他第一次穿着松软舒适的浴袍有些局促地从浴室走出来的时候，布鲁斯已经换了衣服，拿着一套睡衣在外面等他了。  
“我有把自己好好洗干净。”杰森说。  
“看出来了，你洗了很长时间。”布鲁斯把睡衣递给他，意料之中的没有内裤，“这是迪克的睡衣，可能大了点，你先穿一晚上，白天我们去买新衣服。”  
“迪克？”杰森接过睡衣，把有些穿不习惯的浴袍脱了下来，穿上那身被阿尔弗雷德洗干净又熨烫平整的睡衣——在他眼里除了能看出是穿过的外似乎和新的没什么两样——，“是你的第一个罗宾吗？”  
“不然呢？我还需要在家里养几个男孩子？”布鲁斯看着他背对着自己换上迪克的旧睡衣，他的身体很瘦，肩胛骨都过于突出，甚至连臀部也没多少肉，能看到骨头的形状，“这个家里没有太适合照顾孩子的人。”  
“他现在不在这里了吗？”杰森并不怎么看报纸，他没那个闲钱，更多的关于布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠的消息都是从同样在街头流浪的人那里听来的，“我知道你养了个小男孩，他不在这里？”  
“他已经成年了，而且离开了。”布鲁斯看着杰森把过长的袖子和裤腿卷上去，但它们还是挂在他身上，有点滑稽，“不然他绝对第一时间就跑过来烦死你了。”  
“我听说过蝙蝠侠和罗宾的事情，巷子里那个弗兰克总说罗宾是你的小情人。”杰森在布鲁斯褪下蝙蝠侠的面具后胆子开始慢慢大了起来，现在他坐到床上和布鲁斯谈论起流浪汉们之间流传的蝙蝠侠的传言，“我还以为能看见他呢，不知道他是不是像传言一样好看？”  
“你已经知道是传言了还有什么好期待的。”  
“传言还说蝙蝠侠会吃人呢，贫民区的妈妈们都这么吓唬孩子。”杰森耸耸肩，然后扑倒在床上，“我可以在这里睡吗？”  
“你可以和我睡，然后谈谈你们的传言。”布鲁斯从另一侧上了床，“明天我会让阿尔弗雷德整理一间房间给你。”  
噢，看，他也有过和布鲁斯这么亲密的日子，不只是迪克，虽然他的时间短了点，除掉八个月的训练他一共做了两年的罗宾，刚上任期间迪克还来找他的茬——真的是找茬，那天夜翼的脾气可真不怎么好，而且穿的还是好像马戏团演出服的那身衣服，从领子到腰带都是花里胡哨的，还开了个深V领口，能直接看到他的胸肌。  
“啊哈，你就是蝙蝠侠说的夜翼吗？”杰森穿着蝙蝠洞里保留着的那套迪克的制服，阿尔弗雷德给他改成了合适的大小，“你好，我是新的罗宾。”  
回应他难得的友好问候的是来自夜翼的背摔，不过杰森已经受过训练，他化解了迪克的攻击——前任神奇小子看上去不怎么高兴，尤其是在他说自己是新的罗宾之后。  
“新的罗宾？”夜翼的声音也很生气，看起来他是真的生气了，“认真的？蝙蝠侠？”  
“我给自己找了新的助手。”蝙蝠侠在那里化验着什么东西，背对着杰森和迪克，“我捡到的他，他有成为超级英雄的潜力。”  
“所以？你把我的名字给了他？”迪克的声音变大了，杰森确定这个穿着马戏团衣服的前任罗宾十分生气，“那是我的名字，布鲁斯！”  
杰森和迪克的初次见面简直糟透了，和日后他每一次和布鲁斯见面的时候都一样糟。而那个时候他对迪克的印象也就只有“穿着马戏团演出服的前任罗宾”这一项，他的注意力都在布鲁斯身上，都在打击犯罪上，甚至他花在迪克身上的注意力还没有花在被他当作书签用的那张牡蛎插图上多，毕竟在那之后，迪克就没怎么真的冲他发过火。  
然而时间拨回现在，他已经过了二十岁了，身高长过六英尺，肌肉比迪克都多，而迪克也开始奔着三十岁去了，罗宾有了第三任，布鲁斯甚至都有了个孩子，现在达米安才是第四任罗宾。迪克没有和当时那样气得跳脚，他夸张的演出服也换成了紧身衣，除了衬托得屁股更挺翘之外似乎没什么用，他表现出更多在他活着的时候没有的特质，好像他不是那个他曾经熟悉的迪克·格雷森了，现在的迪克对他而言是一个陌生的人。  
似乎有很多时间他没怎么度过就过去了，毕竟他死了很久才复活——人生中空白的几年而已，他的世界好像就又翻天覆地的变化了。  
“你有没有觉得有时候时间过得很慢，但又很快，迪基？”杰森靠在墙上，看着太阳光从窗户里射进来，照在地面上，“我总感觉我上一次见你你还穿着那身猫王一样的衣服，然而现在你已经像一个准备好被蚝刀撬开的牡蛎了，但是想一想死去的时间，那可真是够漫长的。”  
他第一次见到真正的牡蛎是有一次阿尔弗雷德给他们两个准备了海鲜大餐，其中就有新鲜的牡蛎，刚用蚝刀撬开的。布鲁斯示范怎么享用鲜美肥嫩的牡蛎，他学着吃了，这是他第一次吃到牡蛎。“它的壳真漂亮。”他对布鲁斯说，“明明在外面看也不怎么样。”  
“有些东西要看里面才知道怎么样，杰森少爷。”阿尔弗雷德给布鲁斯端上他最喜欢的焗龙虾，“有些时候，漂亮的牡蛎壳可以和珍珠媲美。”  
“我听说过珍珠，我在书上见过，是牡蛎里面出的对吗？”  
“你比我想象中要懂得多，杰森少爷。”老管家笑了，杰森把牡蛎壳翻来覆去的看着，然后问：“我还想再吃几个！还有吗阿尔弗雷德？”  
那天他跟到了厨房，看到了牡蛎是怎样被洗干净，用蚝刀撬开的——阿尔弗雷德的动作很娴熟，英国海滩上总有很多美味的牡蛎会被冲上岸，这种事在他年轻的时候就已经驾轻就熟，动作优雅。而他的动作在杰森眼里，就像是另一番的动作。牡蛎被洗干净，放在银盘上，然后轻柔地拿起他，将蚝刀插进牡蛎紧闭的壳中撬开，牡蛎发出青涩的声音被不情不愿地撬开，露出里面鲜嫩多汁的肉，杰森知道那些肥美的肉会同着牡蛎咸鲜的汁液滑进口腔，不用咀嚼就能滑进喉咙，进入胃里——自从他吞下第一个牡蛎之后，这个动作就成为他最期待的项目。  
在杰森复活，作为红头罩活跃起来之后，他有很长一段时间没有见过哥谭的蝙蝠们，他不知道他们之间的间隙有多大，但是他知道他们不会再回到以前那样。以前的杰森·陶德已经在十五岁那年死了，现在活着的杰森·陶德只不过是一个坏掉的牡蛎，他应当和他们分开，毕竟不说好牡蛎同不同意，坏牡蛎也不见得会想和这些闭着壳的牡蛎在一起。  
但是这不代表杰森把自己比作坏牡蛎他就真的是个牡蛎，别忘了他很爱牡蛎，他爱从清洗到吞食之间的每一个步骤，对他而言牡蛎不仅仅是一种食物，不仅仅是他童年时候的一个纪念品。自他复活回来，很久没有和蝙蝠们联系，但是他终究要联系的，或者说被联系，比如那个在这些年越发爱管闲事的夜翼——从某种程度上来说，在他正式的拜访杰森并被赶出他的安全屋之后，他就成为了杰森脑中的那个牡蛎。  
“你和那么多姑娘上床，有没有人说过你的味道很鲜美？”他总是用疑问句去问一些肯定的问题，“就像等着撬开的牡蛎一样。”  
也许很多人的性教育或者性启蒙对象是那个过了十二岁就不想再听的儿歌和故事，有的是偷看了成人杂志或者录像，但是杰森在仔细阅读了那页牡蛎的百科全书后，就把每一个记入了脑袋里，因为他刚刚苏醒的对于性的意识。  
“我小时候还真是个纯洁的孩子，谁知到我现在会长成这样。”杰森靠墙坐着，迪克还穿着那身夜翼的制服，被他用眼罩蒙住双眼，伏在他身下吞吐着他的阴茎，“我死掉的时候还拿你当我的目标……迪基，谁能想到我现在就想把你像牡蛎那样撬开。”  
夜翼并没有说话，他还在那里专心舔着杰森，杰森除了房间里射进来的阳光外只看着他，他们对于这种事情已经熟练地乐在其中。  
——牡蛎于他而言，意味更多的还是性的意味。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有着严重心理创伤的杰森在辗转多年后重新遇到了有着皮肤饥渴症的迪克，他以为他们会是最合拍的床伴，他以为迪克也是这么想的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有时候错过一个词就能错过一个世界

杰森在复活后丢弃了许多东西，也换了许多东西，比如他开始满哥谭布置安全屋，开始用枪，开始避着蝙蝠侠。夜翼找上门后，他终于有了复活后的性幻想对象，这可能意味着他那几本色情杂志可以丢掉了，毕竟他已经不需要在一片空白的大脑里塞一个金发美女进去了，有一个自己的幻想对象可比接受一个打飞机的时候塞进脑子里的形象舒服多了。  
哦，他可是喜欢稍微大一点的，像姐姐那样的。如果你想和红头罩谈恋爱，一定要具备这一点。  
具体和迪克保持着这样的关系是从什么时候开始他不记得了，不过是在夜翼第一次拜访有一段时间之后，迪克下了晚班提着几听啤酒到他这里来，和他谈谈最近的事——有这个机会是因为那时候他该死的小腿骨折，不得不在家躺着，让迪克能轻易地捉到他，并且像往常那样催他回庄园，说布鲁斯很想他，说阿尔弗雷德很想他，说提姆——他一点都不想回去，看见那个替代品就堵心，这时候他可明白当初为什么迪克给他一个背摔了。  
“行了，迪基妈妈，你要来吃点夜宵喝点啤酒甚至在这里过夜都行，拜托你别再提老头子和替代品的事情，我一点兴趣都没有，除了阿尔弗雷德。”杰森倚在床上看书，迪克在他耳边唠叨唠叨地让他有点烦躁，“我警告你别惹火我，不然我——”  
“挥着拐杖也要揍我一顿？”  
“干你，迪基，信不信现在我就起来揍你一顿。”  
他当真挥舞起来他的拐杖，迪克一手拿着一个吞拿鱼三明治从沙发上蹦了起来，哈哈大笑地逃离了他的攻击范围，让他只能在那里对着他干瞪眼。“你过来，你信不信我把你打成烤翅！”杰森凶狠地说，然而迪克完全不怕他，他又蹦了回来坐下，大嚼手里的三明治：“哦，省省吧，小翅膀，你要真把我的胳膊打折了，就没人给你带夜宵来了。”  
迪克几口吞掉他的三明治，在裤子上擦擦手——阿尔弗雷德要是看见了一定得说他——，然后把自己的警服脱下来扔在沙发上，穿着一条内裤溜达进了浴室。等他出来的时候就会变成穿着紧身服的夜翼，擦着玫瑰香味止汗剂的那种——谢谢格雷森，把他的止汗剂用完之后换了一个这么娘炮的味道，虽然瓶子还是挺好看的。  
“我要出去夜巡，晚点我会回来。”等迪克洗完澡提着紧身衣裤子从浴室出来，杰森已经躺在沙发上睡着了，“哦，小翅膀，你就是不知道去床上睡觉。”  
迪克出去了，还不忘关上了灯。当然杰森不会真的就这么睡着，他只是闭着眼睛而已，眼前闪过无数迪克的屁股，穿着紧身衣的或者没穿紧身衣的，自他复活后这已经成为了他的性幻想——但是你要说他爱迪克，算了吧，他还不想哪天被他烦到把自己捅成聋子。  
毕竟法律没有说不允许不能对夜翼或者格雷森警官的屁股有什么下流的想法。  
可能这是因为他死了一次有些事情不正常了，但是好像在他死之前有些事情也不正常，比如他真的嗜食牡蛎是在他复活后，当他还是个孩子的时候他没吃过几次牡蛎，毕竟用餐时候勃起总是一件难以启齿的失礼的事情。杰森在那次海鲜大餐后保留了最漂亮的那个牡蛎壳，内侧的珠光十分漂亮，就像那幅插画里一样，不过外侧的甲壳就没那么好看了，比插图里还要难看好几倍。  
“为什么牡蛎的壳里面那么好看，外面却难看的要命？”布鲁斯在下午茶时间总是不在的，因此周末的闲暇时候都是阿尔弗雷德和杰森一起度过，“而且还很容易割伤手。”  
“不是所有的贝壳都是一样的，杰森少爷。”阿尔弗雷德泡了锡兰红茶，做了好吃的司康饼，不过布鲁斯从来不在，他没有时间享受下午茶的时光，“你要知道，牡蛎是可以孕育珍珠的，珍珠可比很多贝壳都要好看多了。”  
“它还很好吃。”杰森把那两片外壳合上，但是怎么都合不紧，“我觉得它比别的贝壳都要棒。”  
他至今没告诉任何人，他青春期的第一次自慰是想象着牡蛎的肉进行的。他回想着看到的情景，蚝刀插进牡蛎的甲壳，用力撬开，好像还没发育完全的男孩子或者女孩子的身体一样紧致令人窒息，贝壳被撬开的声音好像别的小伙子春梦里漂亮姑娘的呻吟，被掀开露出的贝肉好像赤裸的肉体，多汁鲜嫩像是少年期的身体一样——没人说十几岁的孩子不能有这么色情的想象力，毕竟在蝙蝠侠有时看不见的地方，角落里雏妓的性交易他都不止见过一回了。  
不过现在他的脑子里已经不止只有牡蛎了。迪克的屁股在他脑海里成为新的性幻想对象后，他更多的时候是不由自主的会想到自己用刀割开夜翼的紧身衣，露出他小麦色的皮肤，他的身体好像牡蛎一样紧窒而多汁，让他可以吞下去——每次一这么想就要硬了，该死的，红头罩，该死，杰森，为什么不能想点别的，偏偏是迪克，偏偏是夜翼，要知道整个哥谭和布鲁海文都有好几打的变态在垂涎他的屁股，这让杰森觉得他也是这其中一员。  
然而事情发展到后来总是有一个过程，杰森乐于回忆过去的事情，但是现在他实在是没有精力分神去想别的——他爱迪克吗？并不，迪克也不爱他，但是他的身体就像牡蛎那样好吃，鲜美，迪克也乐于和他做爱，两个人滚上床好像是顺理成章，但是他不爱迪克，他甚至可以在床上和他聊天，讲他过去的事情——迪克是一个好的倾听者，也会和他分享自己的想法，这让他有一个发泄的途径，不管是性欲或者和别人交流的欲望。他甚至不会因为迪克的唠叨和自称大哥的事情真的生气，但是他也不会爱上迪克，毕竟他可不是一个温柔的大姐姐的角色，更别说温柔的大姐姐可不会大半夜穿着紧身衣满天乱飞。  
——哦，现在可不是会想过去和更加过去的好时候。  
“迪基，射在你嘴里怎么样？”哥谭和布鲁海文可没有人能让夜翼给你口交的，除了杰森，“我知道你肯定喜欢。”  
“咕哈……你只是想这样吗，杰？”迪克吐出他的阴茎，他的双眼依然被眼罩蒙住，茎身在他脸颊上擦出一道水痕，“我还以为你要再做点别的，看来只是想聊天了？”  
“没有规定说我不能在干你的时候和你聊天，迪基。”杰森抓着迪克的头发，把他按回自己的阴茎上，他的舌头顺从地缠了上去，继续舔弄着杰森喜欢的地方，“当然如果你想的话，我也不介意为你服务一回。”  
杰森坐了起来，他跪在地板上，抓住迪克的头发用力操着他的嘴巴，夜翼因为被他突然操进了喉咙发出呜咽声，但是他的舌头还缠着杰森的阴茎，卖力舔着茎身取悦他。这真的太刺激了——夜翼，紧身衣，蒙眼，他忍不住想要掰开他的身体，撬开他，看着他汁水四溅，把他像牡蛎一样吞入腹中，美味多汁。“操你，迪基！”杰森低吼着，将精液射进迪克的喉咙里，呛得他来不及舔干净他的阴茎就咳嗽起来，“你看看你，你已经变得鲜美多汁了。”  
他总喜欢撕开或者割开迪克的紧身衣，这让夜翼抗议他的破坏行为，最近他正在改正，但是偶尔有一次重犯也没什么，他会补偿迪克的——堵住那张聒噪的嘴，撕开他的紧身衣，用力揉捏着他的屁股和囊袋。迪克的阴茎已经高涨勃起，流出很多前液，杰森只是套弄了几下，另一只手伸出两根手指塞进他的后穴操弄，迪克就尖叫着射了他一手的精液。  
“只是口交就能射这么多，你可真色情，迪基。”他放开迪克的舌头，将满手的精液涂满他的后穴，用手指塞了进去，“没关系，我可以先和你聊一聊，我们讲到哪里了？”  
迪克爬到他的身上，双手环抱住杰森的脖颈，杰森满意地拍了拍他的头，另一只手握住两人的阴茎撸动起来，很快两个人都再次勃起，迪克的后穴也变得湿软，吮吸着他的手指往深处蠕动着。在这期间杰森和迪克接吻，他知道迪克喜欢接吻，他绷紧的肌肉开始放松起来，这让他有安全感，好像撬开牡蛎的外壳后轻轻打开的过程，接着他就把迪克推倒在地板上，双腿被掰成M字形状大开着，后穴一开一合已经准备好被塞满进入。  
“我准备把你吞下去了，迪基鸟。”杰森俯下身，这样迪克可以伸手抱住他的脖子，他的阴茎在迪克的穴口顶弄着，迪克磨蹭着他的脸颊，他们好像很亲昵，但是也只有仅此而已，“你准备好了吗？”  
当然杰森才不会等迪克回答准备好了什么的话，他直接挺动腰身操进迪克的后穴，依然被蒙住眼睛的夜翼发出一声高亢色情的呻吟，唾液从他的嘴角流了出来，从那声愉悦的声音中他能听出迪克的满足感。  
“嗯哈……啊啊，呜嗯……”迪克仰着头，发出爽到又满足的呻吟，杰森的阴茎用力操着他的后穴，穴口变成艳红色，热情地吞进了粗大的阴茎，那双修长好看的腿被杰森分开按住，只有屁股从被撕裂的紧身衣中露出来，活像一只被撬开的牡蛎，“啊哈……杰……”  
“我知道你这不是第一次了，你看你多热情。”杰森用力操着迪克，两个人的身体因为各种体液被打湿，撞击的时候发出啪啪的声音，“你可没那么紧的让人窒息……但是你还是挺美味多汁的。”他抱起迪克的身体，用手将他的大腿分开到极限，托着他一下一下顶弄着湿的一塌糊涂的屁股，“操你，迪基鸟，你真美味！”  
“哈啊啊——杰——啊啊，用力，快，啊啊——”杰森扯下迪克的眼罩，那双蓝眼睛里的眼泪流了满脸，他用舌头舔舐着迪克的脸颊，和他接吻，听着迪克的尖叫被堵在喉咙里，下身不住地抽搐，最后无精高潮流出的体液将两个人搞得一塌糊涂，“哈啊，哈啊——要去了，到了，啊啊——杰，咿啊啊啊——”  
他一定会紧紧抱着迪克，不管他有多湿漉漉的，好像要揉进身体里一样。“不能把你整个吞下去太遗憾了。”他这么说，然后和他接吻，体液的味道是咸味的，就像海水一样。  
“迪基鸟，只有和你做爱的时候我才感觉这是我想要的。”当然了，杰森不会操完就不管他，他们也会一起泡在浴缸里好好洗一洗，迪克总会靠在他身上，他实在是很喜欢和别人有身体接触，只有做爱和这个时候杰森不会像平时那样把他甩到一边不让他碰自己裸露的皮肤，“你简直和牡蛎一样好吃。”  
“我就当你是在夸我了，小翅膀。”迪克亲了亲他的嘴角，仗着事后杰森不会把他甩开整个人缠在他身上，“我也喜欢和你上床。”  
——嘿，这就对了。  
杰森的心情愉悦了起来。  
——他和迪基鸟简直是契合完美的床伴。  
只是他不爱他，迪克也一样。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有着严重心理创伤的杰森在辗转多年后重新遇到了有着皮肤饥渴症的迪克，他以为他们会是最合拍的床伴，他以为迪克也是这么想的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有时候错过一个词就能错过一个世界

迪克知道牡蛎是在马戏团巡回演出到海滨城市的时候，有一次演出大获成功，哈利在临行前请整个马戏团饱餐了一顿当地特产的海鲜，其中就有牡蛎。  
“妈，它好软！”迪克看着手里的那枚牡蛎，白色多汁的贝肉躺在珠光的贝壳里，“好吃吗？这是生的！”  
“你总要试试才能知道，小知更鸟。”母亲亲了亲他的发顶，父亲又拿起一枚牡蛎演示怎么吞下去品尝它的鲜美，“吃吃看，也许你会喜欢上呢。”  
迪克第一次生吞了牡蛎，海洋的腥味，海水的咸味，嫩滑的贝肉，顺着他的食道滑进了胃里。  
“……感觉还不错。”他对母亲笑了起来。  
当然，他对牡蛎的感觉是“还不错”，这可比早餐麦片，牛奶，以及蟹肉奶油蘑菇汤的地位低多了。因此杰森和他有一次约会是在一家海鲜餐厅里的时候，他真的被这个牡蛎爱好者惊讶到了。  
“我知道你喜欢辣热狗，喜欢牛肉饭，布鲁斯还说你喜欢拿破仑冰激凌。”迪克只拿了两只生蚝，之后他选择了餐厅提供的其他食物，“但我没想到你会这么热爱生蚝。”  
“牡蛎是有些东西的源泉，迪基鸟。”杰森已经吃下了两打生蚝，他喜欢吞下蚝肉的感觉，“这不像我随时都想吃的热狗或者冰激凌，我只有特定的时候才会很爱吃它。”  
之后他们回到迪克的公寓，一个难得的休息日，例行要把格雷森警官干到下不来床——他们在出了餐厅回到车上后就开始接吻，迪克给他在车里做了一次口活——之前说什么来的，特定的时候，杰森·陶德是一个吃生蚝都会勃起的怪人，因此他青春期的时候尽量避免吃这玩意儿，但是复活之后就不一样了，尤其是在他和迪克发展出了稳定关系之后。偶尔他会和迪克去吃晚餐，迪克会当是约会，偶尔中的偶尔他会去大啖牡蛎，基本上这就是“格雷森你做好被我操死的准备”的意思。  
他们在做爱这方面很有默契，并且十分享受这样的关系。  
“我有时候真不知道你是把我当成你的性幻想对象还是把牡蛎当成你的性幻想对象。”迪克从浴缸里爬出来，用浴巾擦干身体，“还是说你觉得我像一个牡蛎。”  
“你的确挺像，尤其是这里。”杰森拍了他的屁股一巴掌，还揉了几下，“汁水四溅，迪基鸟。”  
做爱的确有好处，他错过的青春期里可是少了很多次，复活之后他还有太多的怒火的精力无处发泄，在复仇失败后他还被关进了阿卡姆疯人院，和小丑做邻居——哈，前任罗宾，在阿卡姆疯人院，他还没疯掉真的是奇迹。而在黑门监狱和阿卡姆疯人院的日子里只有那本《傲慢与偏见》和里面的牡蛎插图陪伴他，至于布鲁斯，一次都没有来看过他。  
不管怎么说，他现在恢复自由身了，以一个死人的身份，像个幽灵一些活在哥谭的夜晚里。夜翼是第一个拜访他的人，在过去那么多年后，这个总是想把全家人聚集起来的烦人的家伙反而成了唯一一个真的关心他到底如何的人。他小腿骨折那次迪克还会下了班特地去买三明治给他，每天不知道什么时候拜访一次，给他带些吃的——那个时候他可绝没有只看着迪克的屁股，虽然他穿着紧身衣和警服裤子的时候真的是不看两眼都可惜。  
那天他在迪克外出夜巡之后躺在沙发上打了发飞机，脑子里全部都是格雷森警官的屁股，夜翼的屁股——他那时在想，他若是躺在地板上，用手抱住自己的大腿，然后他撕开他的紧身衣，那个样子会不会就像被撬开的牡蛎。凌晨四点迪克回来之后，他从沙发上爬起来，拄着他的拐杖一瘸一拐挪到窗户边上——迪克已经算是一个陌生人了，不过这个陌生人很关心他，至少没像布鲁斯，像那个替代品一样只关注他有没有烂在监狱里一样。  
嗯哼，他接吻的技术是不如迪克，毕竟他的女朋友数一数可能都有一个加强连那么多了，从吻技上被技术性碾压倒也没那么丢人。  
——但是管他呢。  
杰森搂住迪克的腰——他还穿着夜翼的制服，他总是嘲笑说这身衣服和没穿没什么两样，不过现在他开始喜欢这身制服了，他能借着凌晨的微光看到布鲁海文的守护者到底有多性感，他可是一个有着很多变态粉丝团的男人，然而现在他在和夜翼接吻——真不错，很多人要羡慕他了。  
“我得提示你我是想和你做爱，而不是爱上你。”  
“……嘿，对我来说这也不错，小翅膀。”  
迪克的手抚摸上了他露在外面的手腕，不过他戴着手套，杰森没什么反应——幸亏他戴着手套，不然估计他就要给迪基鸟一拳，然后再带他去牙科医院种牙了。  
“你以前好像没说过你喜欢我，小翅膀。”迪克搂着他的脖子笑，他撕下多米诺面具，那双蓝眼睛好看的像是托帕石，“我真是受宠若惊。”  
“我只是喜欢你的屁股，迪基。当然啦，这些年你也是没长歪了，漂亮男孩。”杰森丢了拐杖把他推倒在沙发上，毯子和靠垫被扔到地上，迪克紧紧抱着他似乎不想和他分开，“不过我倒是不知道你这么喜欢抱着别人。”  
“嘿，我可不想屁股着地，而且你知道我喜欢抱抱。”迪克紧了紧手臂，用力抱着杰森，“试问谁不想被格雷森热情地拥抱一下呢？”  
“……你可真是欠操，迪基。”杰森笑着回抱了他，迪克抱得很紧，恨不得挂在他身上，“那么这个美国第一的翘屁股现在准备好了吗？”  
这就是他们第一次上床的事情，没什么惊天动地的爱情发生，倒是干的惊天动地。杰森那时有些失控，对于死亡，对于布鲁斯，对于小丑，对于自己丢失的那些时间和现在活死人的身份，他对迪克的行为有些粗鲁，哪怕小腿骨折都没能阻止他把迪克操到身上有多处的淤青还撞到了额角。他们干了什么？他冲动的掏出小刀划破了夜翼的制服然后撕开了布料，这让迪克很不满，但是管他的。接着他和迪克接吻，他能明显感觉到那只蓝色傻鸟喜欢接吻，他亲他的嘴唇都是恋恋不舍的。然后他也没找润滑剂和安全套，就这唾液草草做了扩张，就操进了迪克的身体里，他甚至发出一声吃痛的叫声，但是杰森没管，他就那么操着迪克，一下一下的，速度不快但是每一下都很有力，直到把他操到浪叫，眼泪口水都流了出来，阴茎流出的前液顺着茎身和囊袋打湿了两人的结合处——然后还有什么？他下手的力气太大，按住迪克的地方事后都变成了淤青，他甚至忘记自己小腿骨折了试图把迪克抱起来，结果两个人重重摔在地板上，他二百磅的体重整个压在他身上，迪克的额角还碰肿了一个鼓包，事后看上去好像他在这场性爱中饱受虐待一样满身淤青——但是迪克除了呼痛了一声外没有任何不满，这种不反抗的情绪给他一种想要对面前这个人施加暴力的冲动。不过杰森还是有理智的，他没这么做，毕竟他不可能真的挥着他的不锈钢拐杖，像撬棍一样一边操着迪克一边殴打他，他做不到也不可能那么做，不过这不代表后来被他搞出一身瘀伤的迪克在他眼里有损性感和他身体的美丽。  
“该死的，如果你痛可以跟我说。”在他们摔倒后，杰森爬了起来，把迪克抱在怀里，下身深一下浅一下地顶动着，“我忘记我的腿断了。”  
“没事的，小翅膀，没事的。”迪克匆匆揉了揉自己的额角，继续抱住杰森，整个人窝在他的怀里，配合着他的动作挺起腰，“倒是你的腿没事吧？”  
“我没事，迪基，你——”杰森顺着他的动作看到他肿起的额角，这让他稍微冷静了些，于是他轻轻亲了亲那个肿包，顺着迪克的动作把他抱在怀里，“哦，该死……我会轻一点的。”  
迪克笑了，然后拉下他的脖子和他接吻，开始自己动起腰来——正好他的腿还打着石膏，不怎么方便，迪克有些时候真的是该死的体贴，真的是一个合适的床伴。  
“迪基鸟……我觉得我快要爱上和你上床的感觉了。”他紧紧按着迪克的腰，阴茎努力操进更深的地方，“你他妈……跟每个女人上床都这样，怪不得她们都爱你爱得无法自拔。”  
“瞎说，小翅膀……”迪克喘息着，将下巴搁在他的肩膀上，后穴努力将杰森吞得更深，“只有你……只有你……”  
杰森的阴茎几乎粗暴地戳穿他的身体，在他的后穴里肆意抽插，现在又汁水四溅，身体交缠得像是四年没见的情侣，那一瞬间杰森觉得这个感觉恰好就是他吞下牡蛎的那种满足感——在满足了视觉、听觉等感官后，最终彻底将这色情的东西占有的感觉。迪克足够漂亮，也足够性感，他在床上体贴得像是他爱你一样。  
“迪基鸟……记住了我可不爱你。”他说着，和迪克深深地接吻，拉出一道唾液的银丝，“但是我真他妈爱和你做爱。”  
“这就足够，小翅膀，我也爱和你做爱。”迪克的后穴灌满他的精液，他依然紧紧抱着他，努力想把自己窝进他的怀里，“虽然你弄疼我了，坏翅膀。”  
他给迪克做了清理，洗了澡，还给他的额角贴了个创可贴——他一直有吃完了美餐接着清洗好盘子的习惯，他也不介意事后迪克会一直抱着他和他有肌肤之亲——他妈的他能感觉到，迪克似乎也有害怕的东西，一个满足的抱抱能让他放松和安心。  
“老蝙蝠也对你做了什么？”  
“不，布鲁斯他什么都没做。”迪克眨眨眼睛，“不如说就是因为他什么都没做。”  
杰森看着迪克，然后他笑了，伸手把迪克揽进怀里，在床上找一个舒服的位置搂着他一起睡觉。  
“看到你也这么灰溜溜的，我就安心了。”  
“小翅膀，你真的变坏了。”  
他就喜欢这样的迪克，在床上爱的死去活来，下了床就还是往常的关系，再说他也不介意时候陪他一起休息或者睡觉，毕竟在他需要谁的时候，迪克恰好就是那个人。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有着严重心理创伤的杰森在辗转多年后重新遇到了有着皮肤饥渴症的迪克，他以为他们会是最合拍的床伴，他以为迪克也是这么想的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有时候错过一个词就能错过一个世界

干他们这行的，回家的时候带着一身枪眼刀伤简直是家常便饭。迪克会经常骚扰他倒也有一个好处，后背上的伤口终于有人帮他处理了，不过这也意味着第二天早上迪克可能会泡两大碗早餐麦片，一人一碗，必须吃完——真的必须吃完，不然不给操，迪基鸟可够坏的。他可是个火力正猛的棒小伙，看着性幻想对象在面前晃来晃去还不给上，真是憋着难受。  
迪克和他经常会带着伤回来，前天他还刚刚给迪克后背上的一处刀伤缝合了伤口——迪克身上的伤比他的多，而他在泡进拉萨路池之后他身上原本的那些伤口都愈合了，加上在监狱和阿卡姆之间辗转了几年，给他受伤的时间和机会都不多，反倒是迪克这个黄金男孩，扒了衣服全身上下丑陋的伤疤和他的脸简直像是两个人的身体。  
“你会不会觉得我身上的这些伤口太难看了。”迪克背对着他，他用手术剪剪断那根缝合线，“我之前和一个美女上床的时候把她吓到了。”  
“想都不用想她一定是红发。”杰森把缝合工具收起来，然后找了几个创可贴贴在他脸上和手臂上的细小割伤上，“我倒是好奇你居然至今没有毁容，难道罪犯们也知道好好珍惜你的脸蛋？”  
“我要是毁容了那我就不用活着了，再也没有姑娘想和我上床了。”迪克用夸张的语气说，“那样的话我就只有你了小翅膀，你不会嫌弃我吧？”  
“你要是背对着我我倒是不介意你长什么样，讲道理你只要不是秃顶，让我想起了莱克斯·卢瑟的话。”杰森把医疗箱放到平常放的位置，把他沾了血破损的制服丢进了洗手间，“怎么，你会担心你毁容了我就不理你了？”  
“哦！我就知道小翅膀你爱我！”迪克扑过去拥抱了他。  
“我爱的不是你的脸，是你的屁股，迪基鸟。”杰森穿着短袖上衣，迪克没有穿上衣，大片皮肤接触在一起，让杰森皱起了眉头，把他从身上撕了下来，“别洗澡，如果你不想伤口再出什么问题的话。”  
杰森在复活之后就开始抵触过于亲密的接触，尤其是皮肤和皮肤的接触，让他觉得起鸡皮疙瘩，小丑给他留下了完美的心理创伤，但是没有人会去修复这个问题，他在监狱里呆了几年，错过了修补的最好的时候，如同他人生中的一切一样操蛋——错过一切，空给他留下满身的愤怒，还有和以前比糟糕透顶的脾气。  
不过热狗车的约翰不这么认为，杰森是个好小伙子，他几乎每天都会来买两个热狗，用词让人想起有钱人家有教养的少爷。街道对面开杂货店的莱娜也这么认为，杰森是他这些年少见的有礼貌的青年，从来不大喊大叫，有耐心，也不会因为她年纪大了有些耳背就叫她老太婆。这让迪克第一次和杰森去杂货店买东西的时候大吃一惊，虽然他没表现出来，只是眉毛都要飞进发际线里了。  
“真的？杰森·陶德？红头罩？有礼貌有耐心有教养从来不爆粗口？”迪克的眉毛飞进了发际线好一段时间，“认真的，小翅膀？”  
“你有什么想说的，迪基，很吃惊吗？”杰森压根就没看他，掏出钥匙打开门，自己先换了鞋进门，“我对你说脏话，对老蝙蝠说脏话，对代替品说脏话，但是你什么时候见过我对阿尔弗雷德说脏话。”  
“你可真是尊老不爱幼，小翅膀。”  
“得了吧，十六岁算小？”杰森嗤笑，“我十五岁就死了。”  
“我知道你恨布鲁斯，但是说实话这不关提姆的事。”迪克帮他把纸袋里的东西放进冰箱，把最下面的润滑剂和安全套塞进客厅柜子的抽屉里，“提姆一直拿你当成目标。”  
“我知道他怎么想的，迪基。”杰森一反常态没有和他就这件事吵架，“他只不过是一个阻碍了可爱的鸟宝宝和蝙蝠爸爸之间心有灵犀亲密无间的幽灵。”  
“你不是幽灵，小翅膀，你现在复活了，你好好的在这里。”  
“迪基，我建议你不要总是在这件事上惹火我，我还没做好能好好面对过去的准备。”杰森一把拽过迪克，把他压在沙发上，用手指摩挲着他的嘴唇，“该死的，我在努力控制我自己，你知不知道你惹火我总是让我想操你。”  
杰森会做梦，比较少，但是基本上都是噩梦——哪怕他已经二十几岁了，他还是摆脱不了十几岁时候的阴影，醒来之后他不知道自己是害怕还是愤怒，但是那时候他总想就这晨勃恶狠狠地干一发，有时候是自己打飞机，有时候是拉过旁边的迪克直接操。  
“我觉得……我们需要好好谈谈……”迪克被他扒掉裤子操得眼泪口水流的到处都是，说话随着杰森操弄的动作一顿一顿的，“哈啊……小翅膀你……什么时候，这么热衷于做爱……”  
“少说话，多夹紧你的屁股，迪基。”杰森的意识有点模糊，他觉得迪克这个时候说这种话有些烦，“别说这种话，这时候你应该浪叫，像个婊子一样。”  
可能他真的被撬棍和拉萨路池搞坏了脑子，他的大脑里走马灯一样闪过他遇见布鲁斯的那天，他和布鲁斯第一天去夜巡的那天，他死掉的那天，他复活的那天，尤其是那天——蝙蝠侠的遗言说让他当罗宾就是一个错误，该死的错误，在他死了之后又回来，然后布鲁斯说他所经历的这一切都是个错误，好像他只是一个程序bug，做个补丁修好了就没有错误了，然后他这个错误就被送进了阿卡姆，和天杀的小丑做邻居，送到监狱，而这些年干他娘的布鲁斯干他娘的代替品干他娘的任何人压根就没有出现过一次。  
“他根本不懂，他不懂什么才是我所重视的！”杰森恍惚间掐住了迪克的脖子，手上的力道让迪克面对一场粗暴的性爱中在突如其来的谋杀时又惊讶于在他身上操他又试图让他窒息的杰森正在不受控制的流眼泪。“那是我的一切！而我只是一个错误的存在！”  
迪克觉得他大概明白杰森的想法了，但是眼下他的屁股里是杰森的阴茎，脖子上掐着杰森的双手，他拼命挣扎着，掰着杰森的手指——他妈的他知道了，但是你可不能把他掐死在这里，尤其是死的时候屁股里还有根男人的阴茎。  
“操你的……小……翅……膀……”他每说一个字都费劲，他感觉他要翻白眼了，“松手……杰……森……”  
接着就是滑稽一样的窒息所带来的巨大快感和射精，接着迪克就昏了过去，不再动弹。杰森也被他的精液溅到脸上后清醒了些，他立刻松开了手，把迪克搬到地上开始给他做CPR。  
“该死。”他低吼着，拼命按压着迪克胸腔，“该死的！迪基，迪基鸟！操！醒醒！”  
不应该这样，操他的，不应该是迪基，这个混蛋在他出狱后第一个来找他，他不想伤害他——操他的，他当时在想什么，他为什么要掐死迪基鸟？！  
五分钟的CPR，他不记得做过多少次心脏按摩和人工呼吸，最后迪克慢慢睁开了眼睛，对不好焦距，但是他有知觉了，杰森在向他的肺里吹气，他能听到杰森在他耳边咆哮着叫他，他颤颤地动了动嘴唇，艰难地叫他：“小翅膀……”  
“迪基！”杰森停了下来，一把将他抱在怀里，“操，对不起，对不起迪基，我他妈精神恍惚了，我也不知道为什么——”  
“我没事……小翅膀，你先放我下来……”迪克只觉得胸腔里一阵阵的剧痛，“我的肋骨好像断了……你得送我去医院。”  
杰森飙车带着迪克去了医院，他的肋骨断了两根。本来杰森已经准备好应对医生的说教，但是医生在给迪克安排好病房后只是把他拉到诊室对他进行了安全性爱的教育。“我知道现在很多人都喜欢窒息性爱带来的快感，但是你这样有点下手太重了，幸亏你及时放开了他还给他做了CPR，不然我们现在就只好打给警局把你带走了。”大夫一副看多了诸如此类情况的一副担忧的样子对他说，杰森坐在那里点头不住得说是是是对对对，脸红的他都觉得无地自容。“幸好是没事，年轻人，下次可别这样了。”大夫顿了顿，扯了张纸巾给他，“还有，和男人做爱的时候一定要润滑，你可不希望自己的男朋友受伤吧？”  
杰森愣愣地接过医生递来的纸巾，他在想应该先说迪基不是他男朋友，还是问为什么要给他纸巾。直到他回到迪克的病房，迪克躺在那里疼的龇牙咧嘴，看到他进来挤出个笑容：“嘿……小翅膀，我没事，你别哭。”  
“……操。”杰森用揉成一团的纸巾用力擦了擦眼睛，迪克噗嗤笑了出来，接着又嗷嗷地喊疼：“你放心，我不会告诉别人的。”  
“……抱歉，迪基。”杰森在床边坐下，握住他没有挂输液的手，“我没想到——”  
“嘿，我没说怪你，小翅膀。”迪克冲他眨了眨眼睛，“我知道你不想的，这是个意外。”  
“该死的，我差点掐死你。”  
“我不怪你，我倒是知道了点别的事情。”迪克用力握了握他的手，“你想补偿我的话就照顾我一下吧，医生说我得住上几天院了。”  
“好。”杰森回答的很干脆，他也笑了起来，“蠢迪基鸟，你差点就被我掐死了，居然还笑得出来。”  
“如果我可以点菜的话我就原谅你，然后等我出院你可得温柔对我了。”迪克看着杰森的样子笑了起来，护士进来尖叫了一声说格雷森先生你横膈膜被刺破了能不能让人省点心不要笑得那么用力，迪克在护士看不到的地方对杰森吐了吐舌头，然后杰森轻轻吻了他。  
“我还是再陪你一会儿再给你做点什么东西吃。”护士出去了，杰森拍了拍他的手背，“你可以先睡一会儿，迪基。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有着严重心理创伤的杰森在辗转多年后重新遇到了有着皮肤饥渴症的迪克，他以为他们会是最合拍的床伴，他以为迪克也是这么想的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有时候错过一个词就能错过一个世界

迪克在青春期的很长一段时间里都憧憬着布鲁斯。他一度以为自己是布鲁斯最重要的人，他们的童年经历如此相似，大概布鲁斯是在他的身上看到了另一个自己，他也努力着想变成蝙蝠洞里的太阳，即使遭遇了不幸也努力向上生长着。  
在成为罗宾的很多年中，他和布鲁斯相处的每一天都如此快乐，他用母亲对他的称呼当做自己的代号，哥谭的大蝙蝠后面跟着一只羽毛鲜艳的知更鸟，那肯定是他没错，布鲁斯身边的位置一定是他的，只有他。  
年少的时候他深爱着布鲁斯，少年期的憧憬只差一步就踏进深爱的深渊，然而布鲁斯总是不善表达，连崇拜都好像是一厢情愿。之后的一天，这一切都被布鲁斯打破了——他和布鲁斯爆发了争吵，这一次他被赶出了蝙蝠洞，他不再是罗宾了，这于迪克而言，无疑是一个致命的打击。  
迪克一度认为如果这是布鲁斯的想法的话，小知更鸟可以成为过去，在他的记忆里一直陪伴着他的布鲁斯。他对布鲁斯的感情止步于最后一步，他无法前行，布鲁斯也不予理会，他知道没有成功发酵的感情最终会流逝在时间里，变成过去一段可能是可笑的回忆。  
可是理查德还是布鲁斯最重要的小鸟儿，这就够了。他去了布鲁海文，把重心放在泰坦的事务上，直到有一天他看到一条哥谭的消息，蝙蝠侠和罗宾又回到了夜晚中。  
迪克的大脑一片空白，就好像你和你爸刚吵了一架，你搬了出去，过了没多久他就找了个新儿子睡你的床穿你的衣服甚至叫你的名字——他不在乎布鲁斯又找了个未成年人当助手，他在乎的是布鲁斯他妈的管他的新助手也叫罗宾。于是他连夜赶回哥谭，回到蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠侠对他会回来并不惊讶，那个少年穿着他的衣服跟他打招呼说他是新的罗宾。  
——很好，很好。  
迪克的理智崩断了，他毫不留情地给了那个小子一个背摔，然后冲着布鲁斯大吼大叫——罗宾，小知更鸟，那是他妈妈对他的称呼，是最亲密的人才能叫的名字，蝙蝠侠于他最重要，所以他选择称呼自己罗宾来站在蝙蝠侠身边。“他妈的！布鲁斯！你他妈的明明知道！那是我妈妈给我的名字！”  
“他是你的代号，迪克，而这是你的接班人，所以他也叫罗宾。”  
“我是不是还得跟你说声谢谢，蝙蝠侠？”迪克讽刺地说，“你把我最亲密的人才能喊的名字给别人！罗宾于你只是一个代号，我对你也只是一个前任助手对吗？！”  
“迪克！”  
杰森在后面很想说他其实不介意改名叫小海狸，不过布鲁斯表示这还不如罗宾，你以后就是新任罗宾，神奇小子了。当然迪克和布鲁斯不会知道，他们之间的气氛已经到了爆炸的极限，杰森下意识地看看周围有没有可以躲避的掩体，以防等一下夜翼和蝙蝠侠大打出手伤及无辜的他。  
然而并没有。迪克怒视着布鲁斯，对方还在因为他激动的言论而愤怒或者失望，接着那个穿着马戏团紧身衣的家伙捂住脸，蹲下，抽泣了起来。  
布鲁斯不善表达，没关系，迪克擅长。布鲁斯吝啬言辞，没关系，迪克慷慨。布鲁斯总是被动，没关系，迪克主动。——只差一步，只要布鲁斯走一步，迪克可以从愿意为他挡子弹的助手义无反顾的跳进深爱他的深渊。然而最终迪克发现，他连最后那个“他是蝙蝠侠身边唯一的知更鸟”的幻想都保不住，布鲁斯吝啬到不愿在任何意义上的亲近向他走近一步，甚至根本不考虑他的心情这样伤害他——他就算关心他也不会去说，他过于习惯迪克的体贴和主动，却忘记了小鸟儿其实是需要很多很多的爱去灌溉，而不是放在那里让他活生生的渴死。  
迪克离开了。对于罗宾这名字的事情，他心如死灰，好像他自欺欺人的憧憬与爱一样，他不禁怀疑布鲁斯是不是真的爱他，是不是像他一样重视他。他是不是应该早早就对布鲁斯说，就算关心也要表达，让对方知道，不然一切都毫无意义，毕竟爱这种东西不说，也只不过是一个一厢情愿的谎言。  
可能是他把布鲁斯惯坏了，这也算他咎由自取。  
杰森还是成为了新的罗宾，迪克在报纸上，在电视上看着活力双雄的新闻，然而那个小鸟儿已经不是他。  
——不行，他还要再去一趟。  
迪克再一次返回哥谭，这次他和杰森一起行动，没有吵架，而是聊天。他们一起说了布鲁斯的事情，说他的一些糗事，两个人哈哈大笑，在经过一个成人杂志的拍摄场地的时候他还捂住了杰森的眼睛。杰森也有不服布鲁斯管教的一面，而且也会跟他说笑话，他们相处的很愉快，这让迪克有了一种他终于有一个弟弟的感觉——他喜欢这孩子！他甚至给他起了个昵称叫小翅膀。“你得跟着我飞，小翅膀。”他笑嘻嘻的摆出空中飞人的姿势，用花哨的动作飞过哥谭的天空，杰森在后面大叫着“你简直是一只鸟！”奋力跟上，这让他实在是觉得快乐——那个时候他觉得那道布鲁斯造成的伤痕好像开始慢慢愈合了。杰森不叫他夜翼，不叫他迪克，要叫他迪基，甚至是迪基鸟，他落地后给了他的小翅膀一个大大的拥抱。  
“你合格了，小翅膀。”他最后对杰森说，“你通过前任罗宾对你的考研了，现在开始，你就是蝙蝠侠的罗宾！”  
“嘿，不用你说我也知道，迪基。”杰森挺起了胸膛，“毕竟我可是罗宾，以后我会比你还要出色！”  
之后除了圣诞节，迪克没再怎么回过哥谭。他需要一段时间的恢复与休养，慢慢让心里的伤口结痂。而且哥谭已经没有他的份了，蝙蝠侠和罗宾会把那里照顾的很好，而夜翼则属于布鲁海文，直到那天。  
杰森死的时候迪克在外星球执行任务，等他接到通知，疯狂赶回地球的时候，杰森的葬礼都过了。他连衣服都没来得及换就冲到韦恩家的家族墓地，杰森的墓碑在那里立着，简单的弓形墓碑，没有小天使也没有十字架，光秃秃的上面只刻了杰森·陶德的名字，全名都没写，下面也只有一句“助手及战士”的墓志铭，冷漠的好像死掉的不是一个被谋杀的十五岁的孩子而是一个为国捐躯的士兵一样。  
布鲁斯看上去老了十岁，阿尔弗雷德也愁眉不展，整个韦恩庄园笼罩在悲伤的云雾之中。迪克冲回大宅，冲到布鲁斯面前，对着他敬爱父亲，曾经憧憬、差点深爱的人，狠狠揍了一拳。  
“你他妈连个孩子都保护不了！”这大概是他这辈子最歇斯底里向布鲁斯发泄怒火的一次了，“他才十五岁！十五岁！你教他保护别人！结果你他妈连他都保护不了！”  
布鲁斯没有像往常那样厉声喊他的名字，也没有说话，他只是看着迪克瘫坐在地上嚎啕大哭。“我如果不去外星！我如果去晚几天都不会这样！天哪！”布鲁斯有些手足无措，他从来没见过迪克哭的这样厉害过。“你也好，我也好，我们连杰森都保护不了，布鲁斯！连家人都保护不了的超级英雄有什么意义！”  
他再一次离开了哥谭，许久没有和布鲁斯联系。一道伤口愈合后紧接着是另一道伤口，他不知道自己的会何时愈合，而显然布鲁斯也是一样，他把杰森的那身制服放在蝙蝠洞里，之后的两年里都没再收过助手。哥谭市的活力双雄不见了，蝙蝠侠又成了一个人，在哥谭的夜晚无声的出现又无声的消失。迪克和星火分手了，之后他又和芭芭拉交往，他觉得他真爱这个女孩儿，然而最后他们又分手了，因为他变得越来越像蝙蝠侠，这实在是令人窒息。就连阿尔弗雷德的发际线都退后了不少，杰森的死对于他们的打击简直是致命的，老管家从来没有觉得这个家这样分崩离析过，而即使他每天都在打扫杰森的房间，那个总是有些暴躁的小家伙再也不会从房间里偷偷溜出来偷吃甜饼干了。  
“我知道他很爱你，但是如果不是我当初太过于主动，也许现在布鲁斯也不会这样对你。”  
“他很爱我。”杰森咕哝着，他的手抚摸着迪克的后背，上面还有他之前留下的吻痕和牙印，“真是‘明明知道却完全感觉不到’呢，迪基。”  
“我也是，小翅膀。”迪克翻了个身，向杰森怀里蹭了蹭，杰森也顺势搂住了他，“我也知道，我十分清楚的知道。”  
“但是我只是听不到他说他爱我。”  
“哈，你的待遇真好，至少你还感觉的到。”杰森拍了把他的屁股，躺的更舒服些，准备入睡，“我可是连‘感觉到’的能力都已经坏死了。”  
“嘿，别伤心，还有我呢。”迪克伸手撑开他的眼皮，强迫他看着自己好像很乖巧但是估计是打算恶作剧的表情，“你可是我亲爱的小翅膀。”  
“你也是我亲爱的迪基鸟。”杰森拍掉他的手，重新搂好，一场满足的性爱之后相拥入眠总是让没事就做噩梦的他有一些安全感，希望今晚小丑在梦里出现的话也少出现几次，“现在，睡觉。”  
“嗯……爱你，小次膀……”  
好像是之前做爱太过激烈，迪克闭上眼睛很快就昏昏沉沉睡了过去。  
这个时候有迪克在身边的确很好，他们可以在做爱的时候尽情相爱，弥补彼此的伤痕和空洞，又可以在下了床后继续做回夜翼和红头罩。  
——这一切都怪布鲁斯。  
杰森这么想，满意地闭上眼，陷入睡眠。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有着严重心理创伤的杰森在辗转多年后重新遇到了有着皮肤饥渴症的迪克，他以为他们会是最合拍的床伴，他以为迪克也是这么想的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有时候错过一个词就能错过一个世界

迪克肋骨骨折那次在医院住了两周左右，其实如果只是肋骨骨折他早就能出院了回家休养，不过他有一根肋骨刺破了横膈膜，只好多躺了一段时间。期间提姆来看过他，布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德也有打电话来，杰森都巧妙地避开了，加上医院的医生护士都习惯对这样的隐私保密，他们一直以为这只是夜翼在超级英雄生涯里平常的一次受伤。  
“真是羡慕你，我在阿卡姆和黑门监狱那几年一个人都没来看过我。”杰森遵从医嘱给他做了一些有助于他的伤口愈合和骨质增长的食物，迪克拿着勺子欢呼着准备大快朵颐，并借机嫌弃了医院的病号饭，“行了迪基，你能热爱早餐麦片证明你的味觉有问题，病号饭对你来说不算难吃才对。”  
杰森做了鸡肉三明治和他喜欢的蟹肉奶油蘑菇汤，除此之外还有几只新鲜的牡蛎，杰森带了蚝刀，给他撬开，递到他嘴边给他吃。  
“什么，给我的？”迪克一愣，“我可不是你那样的牡蛎爱好者，小翅膀。”  
“给你吃了促进骨头愈合的，不是让你长枪不倒的。”杰森嗤笑，把牡蛎塞到迪克手里，“牡蛎对你的骨头有好处。”  
“你为了我专门去学了营养学吗小翅膀？”迪克接过牡蛎，将贝肉吞下去，味道很鲜美，“这可真是奢侈的病号餐小翅膀，要是多人病房的话早就被人嫉妒死了。”  
“因为你受伤了所以老蝙蝠坚持让你住单人病房，他就差把你接回莱斯利医生那里了。”杰森把另外几只牡蛎也撬开递给迪克，顺便把吃剩下的牡蛎壳丢进垃圾桶，“多么感动，我都想当你们家的儿子了。”  
“哦，小翅膀。”迪克叹气，“你知道我要说什么……但是算了，我也明白你的想法。”  
“嗯哼？你懂？”  
“我当然懂，我的脑子还没坏到忘记你那天是一边哭一边掐着我的。”迪克吐了吐舌头，装出一副被掐死的样子，“小翅膀，你爱布鲁斯的事情都写在脸上了，不然你不会至今都不原谅他。”  
“哼。”杰森不想回答他，就算他真的依然爱布鲁斯，他现在也无法接受自己爱他的事实。“你吃你的，都吃掉，敢剩下我就让你知道浪费食物的下场。”  
“干嘛，你要把我拖到援助非洲的公益组织门口说我是浪费食物的罪人吗？”  
“你想多了，我只是想在医院把你操哭而已。”杰森露出一个坏笑，看着迪克往嘴里塞着馅料充足的三明治喝着汤，把他嘴边的面包渣擦掉，“所以全部吃掉，迪基，不然明天我会让你躲着护士的。”  
杰森做的三明治馅料很足，煮的恰到好处的鸡胸肉、奶油玉米粒、煎蛋、起司、蔬菜，用去掉边的切片面包叠在一起，然后从对角线切成三角形。进来查房的护士腿开了个门缝，看见杰森站在那里监督迪克用餐，偷偷笑了笑，用手机拍了张照片就关门走了。  
“医院里有爱的一对。”护士把那张照片配上文字发了推特，从门缝里拍的迪克手里拿着厚厚的三明治，用餐桌上放着一份汤，旁边还有一个还没有撬开的牡蛎，迪克和杰森在那里有说有笑，朋友们评论说这两个小伙子长得可真帅，他们看起来真恩爱。  
出院的前一天晚上布鲁斯去了迪克的病房，杰森半小时前刚收拾了东西离开，迪克正用手机和他发着短信，杰森给他发来了一张自己阴茎的特写。“等不及明天操你了。”他发来这样一句话。  
“迪克。”布鲁斯进来了，不是蝙蝠侠的打扮，而是一身日常的西装，这让迪克松了口气，至少这个时候他控制狂的一面会稍微轻一点，“你还好吗？”  
“你知道我明天就可以出院了，布鲁斯。”迪克不着痕迹地把手机放到枕头下面，对他露出一个标准的格雷森式笑容，“家里还好吗？”  
“嗯，阿尔弗雷德让我来，所以我就来了。”阿尔弗雷德早就让他来，不过他最近忙于处理黑面具和他的黑帮团伙，然而他再不来迪克就要出院了，于是他还是抽了一个晚上过来。“你现在怎么样？”  
“哦，没事，就是摔断了两根肋骨而已，”迪克耸肩，“不巧的是有一根戳破了我的横膈膜，所以我在医院呆了这么久。”  
“迪克……”布鲁斯仔细打量了迪克，他的嘴角有点抽搐，不知道是想笑还是想做别的表情，然而他最后还是依然板着个脸，“你好像胖了点。”  
“……我觉得也没胖多少吧。”迪克捏了捏自己的脸颊，他对于布鲁斯最后说的是这句话觉得有点泄气，“放心，出院了我还是能飞起来的。”  
“好好养伤，迪克。”布鲁斯看着他变得有些圆润的脸颊，心里想着各种他为什么住个院都好像好好养了一段时间身体一样，这是不是意味着他曾经疏于了对迪克的照料，而他却一直习以为常，“看你还能胖上几磅我还是很高兴的。”  
——哦嘿，布鲁斯式的关心，总是临门差一脚就能进球的那种。不过杰森总是用讽刺的语气说羡慕他，那就让他羡慕去吧，这简直就是源于一个人的两种不同的痛苦，未响应和视而不见。  
迪克冲着布鲁斯微笑，眨了眨眼睛。  
“我很好，布鲁斯。”迪克说，“病号饭还是挺好吃的，我觉得做饭的那个人一定是个小天使。”

 

杰森和迪克在出院到痊愈这段期间开始在做爱的时候聊天，迪克首先对杰森坦诚了少年时对布鲁斯的爱慕，还打趣说他当时差一点就爱上布鲁斯无法自拔了，而到现在来看也不知道这样是好还是不好。“好在于我不用被布鲁斯那种过于被动的性格压得喘不过来气，不好在于在那之后我的感情之路简直是一路冲着地狱去的。”  
“我需要爱，小翅膀，我需要好多好多的爱，能把我淹没是最好的，我一定会给你比这还要多的爱。”杰森在他的身体里冲撞，迪克攥紧了身下的床单，粗重的喘息着，“布鲁斯把我渴死，在那之后不管我能得到多少我都觉得饥渴，这是后遗症，小翅膀——”杰森重重顶在了他的前列腺上，他的身体弹了起来，尖叫着抓紧了杰森的手臂，“小翅膀，小翅膀——哈啊，小翅膀——别赶我走小翅膀，啊啊——”  
“我不会赶你走的，迪基鸟。”杰森凶狠地撞击着迪克的敏感点，亲吻着迪克的眼睛，他被操到流出了很多眼泪，杰森就用舌头把他的眼泪舔掉，然后和他接吻，“我和我的老二永远欢迎你，它简直爱死你了。”  
迪基鸟只是一个被渴死过日后每天都害怕会再次渴死的家伙，这家伙缺爱缺身体接触——很好，他都能给，只要他给了，迪克会在床上任他怎么做，而迪克则会在床上疯狂的把他的爱砸了杰森个满头满脸，那感觉真实的可怕，而这种被放在第一位的感觉也让杰森觉得满足。他是布鲁斯眼里的错误，是一个失败品，说实话他觉得要是可以布鲁斯估计恨不得要把他遗弃。而他一直在后面拼命做着一切事情让布鲁斯看见，承认他，哪怕做他讨厌的事情引起布鲁斯的注意，但这一点用都没有，他依然是一个不应该进蝙蝠洞的孤魂野鬼，或者说只是一个布鲁斯给自己找的借口。而当他真正回来，用他的方式想取得别人的承认的时候，只有迪克在他身边，不要脸地凑过来，和他上床，汁水四溅地哭喊着说爱他需要他——该死的他简直爱死了迪克，虽然只是在床上，虽然也只能是在床上。  
“你喜欢抱抱，也喜欢我这么摸你。”杰森压在他的身上，阴茎在迪克的后穴里搅动着，双手抚摸着他后背上的皮肤，迪克的身体不由自主地更加贴近他，迎合他的手掌，“好迪基。”他亲了亲迪克，迪克已经被干到有点神志不清，呻吟着用脸颊磨蹭着他，“乖孩子。”  
在那之后他也开始对迪克慢慢说那些他的想法，对于布鲁斯的，对于提姆的，对于小丑的，他会对迪克坦诚他至今恐惧的噩梦，他害怕和别人有直接的皮肤接触。迪克会温柔地亲吻他，然后主动爬上来，慢慢在他面前撬开自己，然后他们又开始做爱，就像往常那样。  
杰森觉得如果自己是一个坏牡蛎，可能有一天也能慢慢被治好，虽然不会像是布鲁斯那样的优质高级牡蛎，但是到时候他可能也会把那些扎在他身体里的沙砾慢慢包裹成珍珠。  
“我终于知道你为什么……这么喜欢做爱了。”迪克和杰森见面的次数不算频繁，基本都在迪克难得的休息日或者不是太忙的夜晚，而养伤期间他几乎天天都被杰森按在公寓的各个地方做爱，杰森甚至为此早就准备了满冰箱的食材和几箱运动饮料，这也是他们直到以后相处最长的一段时间。“你的情绪积累了太多……只能通过这种方式发泄出来……”  
“这可不是你求饶的理由，迪基鸟。”杰森将迪克压在窗台上疯狂操着他，迪克的呻吟声越来越急促，不成章法，他也感觉到自己即将射精，“你和我都需要，迪基，我绝不会操过你之后就不管你，你永远都可以在我这里找到你想要的东西。”  
“杰森，哈啊，杰——不行了，我不行了——”迪克的手拍到窗户上，他手心的汗水在玻璃上抹出痕迹，腰拼命向后挺，阴茎在窗台上磨蹭着，很快就随着他被操得向前顶动的动作射在了玻璃上，“好棒——快点，再快点，到了——啊啊啊——”  
杰森死死钳着他的腰射在他的身体里，然后他把迪克瘫软的身体抱在怀里，两个人躺在地板上，房间里充斥着淫靡的气味——地板又要好好擦洗了，但是不是现在，他可以晚一点再做。  
“迪基……你可真好吃。”他舔着迪克的耳朵安慰他，迪克缩在他的怀里喘息着，体内充满了满足感，“好吃到让人上瘾了。”  
——他需要迪克，迪克也需要他。  
他不知道这样的床伴关系最后能把两个人修复到何种程度，但是他开始觉得似乎一切都开始变好，至少他在一片迷雾的噩梦中终于找到了一个可能离开的方向，尽管只有在和迪克做爱的时候他才能看见。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有着严重心理创伤的杰森在辗转多年后重新遇到了有着皮肤饥渴症的迪克，他以为他们会是最合拍的床伴，他以为迪克也是这么想的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有时候错过一个词就能错过一个世界

杰森和迪克从床伴开始变成微妙床伴的关系是在迪克的肋骨骨折痊愈后，迪克对身体的接触越发的渴望，然而杰森依然没有克服做爱以外的时候肌肤接触的心理恐惧，直到有一天夜翼重回布鲁海文的夜晚，和他又分别了半个月的时间，刚洗完澡的杰森和从窗户里溜进来的筋疲力竭的夜翼难得的没有做爱，而是单纯的睡在一起——迪克进屋后朝着床的方向就倒了下去，杰森不得不把他从紧身衣里扒出来然后抱去浴室洗干净。等迪克睡了二十二个小时醒来后，杰森准备了简单的餐点给他，坐在那里看他狼吞虎咽的把东西吃完，全程沉默的不像平时的他们。  
“你几天没睡，进门就倒。”杰森收拾了空盘子，给迪克倒了杯牛奶，“我他妈还以为你死了。”  
“杰森。”迪克一口气喝掉牛奶，抹了抹嘴，眼睛直勾勾的看着杰森，“我们能不能玩点别的？”  
第一次的时候杰森选择了眼罩和口球。迪克穿着夜翼的制服，手脚被束缚带固定在身后，跪在地上，蒙住眼睛给他口交。第二次杰森还在迪克的嘴里塞上口球，唾液从小球上的孔洞中流出来，只是这样就把他看硬了。接着他把迪克翻过来，用小刀划破臀部的布料，挤出大量润滑剂，最后用阴茎把他死死钉在地上，只有发不出去声音的呜咽的声音和甜腻的鼻音，身体绷劲但温顺地不反抗，唾液流到了地上，拉出银色的丝线——牡蛎，像是刚撬开、满是汁水的牡蛎，有着海盐的咸味和一点点金属味道，吃进去让人觉得满足。  
“噗哈——”放置了他一会儿，杰森还是决定好好疼爱那个看起来有点可怜兮兮的迪基鸟，拿下他的口枷，他发出了一身甜腻的喘息声——口枷这种东西的视觉感官挺不错的，但是想吻他的时候总是有些碍事，“嗯……杰……”  
杰森没有理会他一摘下口枷就开始多话的嘴巴，他吻了上去，舌头搅动着迪克的口腔，更多的唾液沿着下巴流了下来，却带着满足灿烂的笑容。“杰……你没穿上衣吧？”他的触感告诉他杰森现在光裸着上身，他挺起了胸部蹭了蹭杰森的胸部，“这样会感觉好一点吗？”  
“……闭嘴，迪基鸟。”杰森低声咆哮着，“我会把你操到记不起来自己是谁。”  
“操什么？我的屁股还是我多汁的牡蛎？”*  
杰森的理智崩断了，他咆哮着按住迪克，狠狠操进已经润滑好的后穴里，疯狂操弄着他试图让他求饶：“迪基鸟，你这个浪货！”  
“哈啊！杰！”迪克向上弓起身子，杰森扯开他胸前的衣料，结实好看的肌肉线条在紧身衣下露了出来，“操我，杰，哈啊啊——好棒，好棒！啊啊——杰啊啊——”  
即使操射了迪克但杰森还没有到射精的点，然而迪克一直到最后被操到意识模糊几乎昏睡过去都没有求饶过，然而是露出了一副满足样子的表情直到最后。杰森最后抱着他都没有洗澡就到床上昏昏睡去，迪克在朦朦胧胧的时候还嘟囔了一句“我可以随心所欲了”*，这让杰森在坠入睡眠中后做了到很久都没曾有过的轻松梦境，而不是充斥着小丑和其他犯人和撬棍的梦境。  
在那之后他们之间义警与个人的身份界线越发模糊，在无人的小巷子里面时常会有把格雷森警官压在墙上操得瘫软的红头罩，也开始有在自己的安全屋里被不知名的青年人干到浪叫的夜翼。这样的关系最终持续了几年，他们看似放纵然而也是一个月见不到几次面的人，讲道理可能杰森和牡蛎在超级市场见面的次数都比和迪克见面的次数多，更别说有时间相互慰藉然后做爱的时候更是少，哪怕就是临时起意把上夜班巡逻的格雷森警官拐进巷子让他给自己口交的时间也没有，毕竟有时候不得不承认，人还是需要睡觉的，哪怕你是号称可以撑四天不睡觉的夜翼或者是泡了拉萨路之池的红头罩。  
“今天有情人节活动，是情侣的话可以享受八折哦。”今天的海鲜餐厅服务生笑得格外甜美，他们来过好几次这家餐厅，她把他们当成了一对情侣，“只需要亲一下就好。”  
“哦，有折扣哦小翅膀！”迪克的眼睛亮了，捧着还没来得及说我们不是情侣的杰森就亲了一口，服务生咯咯笑起来，用“祝你们恩爱”的眼神带他们去了预定的桌子旁边。  
“……迪基，我们明明不是情侣。”杰森坐下后抗议到，不过服务生已经轻快地走开了，“只是个折扣。”  
“不要和折扣过不去嘛，小翅膀。”迪克笑眯眯的，“就是这一回呗？”  
“操你，迪基。”杰森咋舌，“你真会过日子，但我们不是情侣。”  
“我知道我们不是，为了折扣，是一回呗，反正吃亏被操的也是我。”  
杰森笑了起来。服务生远远的看见他们两个在那里有说有笑，只觉得他们感情真好，在这里约会好几年了，于是选了最肥美的牡蛎给他们送了过去。  
“这些年我还是第一次情人节的时候有时间休息。”迪克拿了一只牡蛎吞下肚——这次的牡蛎是一种日本牡蛎，吃起来金属和海腥味比较淡，有一些奶油的香甜味道。“要不要你趁机请我再去看个电影？”  
“看什么？你不知道今天电影院的票一定都是卖完的吗？”杰森哼了一声，吞下牡蛎的贝肉，“那些小伙子们为了女朋友一星期前就把票都订光了。”  
“要不行歌剧也可以，我不挑的。”迪克舔了舔嘴唇，放下牡蛎壳，“就约个会呗，小翅膀，回去随你做怎么样？”  
“说得好像平常没有随我做一样。”  
最后他们去了剧院，当天《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的票都卖光了，最后迪克选了一场《温莎的风流娘儿们》，杰森挑了挑眉说迪基你最近文学素养见长啊，我不是说罗密欧与朱丽叶不好看，但是知道温莎的风流娘儿们好看的年轻人真的是挺少的。  
他们入场后发现大部分都是五十岁以上的中年人和老年人，穿得很正式，而不是像他们这样休闲装和机车服的打扮，和这个地方格格不入，毕竟他们是临时起意才想来的。  
他们挑了一个周围没什么人的座位坐了下来，演员们上台开始演出。演到培琦太太和福德太太念到各自的那封信的那幕，培琦太太说：“我敢说，他已经写好了一千封这样的信，只要在空白的地方填下了姓名，就可以寄给人家；也许还不止一千封，咱们的已经是再版的了。他一定会把这种信刻成版子印起来的，因为他会把咱们两人的名字都放上去，可见他无论刻下了些什么乱七八糟的东西，都会一样不在乎。我要是跟他在一起睡觉，还是让一座山把我压死了吧。嘿，你可以找到二十只贪淫的乌龟，却不容易找到一个规规矩矩的男人。”  
一直在旁边只是轻笑的迪克突然抓住杰森的机车上衣袖子，噗嗤笑了出来。  
“迪基？”杰森皱着眉头看他，“这一段有这么好笑吗？”  
“噗嗤……小翅膀，别在意，我的笑点比较奇怪。”  
“后面的部分才好笑呢，迪基。”杰森把目光重新放回舞台上，“还没到最好笑的部分。”  
“我只是觉得到现在男人们依然是这样，二十个色鬼里面找不到一个规矩的。”迪克伸了个懒腰，换了个姿势靠在杰森身上，“包括我自己。”  
“你简直继承了老头子的风流，一个模子出来的。”  
台上的演员们还在继续，福斯塔夫被塞进洗衣篮子里扔进河里后先生太太们笑了起来，杰森也笑了，迪克却就看着那个滑稽的落魄色鬼，他没有笑，他在看，却似乎又是心不在焉。讲道理戏剧不是他喜欢的类型，不过倒也不赖，只不过他现在什么都不想做，情人节让他有点想回家然后和杰森在床上滚成一团，然后期待今天他又要玩什么新花样——是强奸夜翼还是调教警察的戏码，或者是尝试一下有一只听话的灰色狗狗。  
“我的爱就像是建筑在别人地面上的一座华厦，因为看错了地位方向，使我的辛苦一场白费。”  
这一句台词让迪克一激灵，从过度的想象中醒了过来。他转头看看杰森，对方还在津津有味看着演出，和往常一样不同于他外形和脾气的文艺系内心，热爱文学和书籍，这和他真的不一样。  
“……小翅膀啊你可真是个上流社会的人物。”迪克把头靠在了杰森的肩上，“你简直比布鲁斯还像个上流人士。”  
“得了吧，他家六代都是哥谭名流，我只不过是个流浪的轮胎猎手出身。”杰森哼了一声。  
“那我得出卖布鲁斯，我告诉你他可是比我还要喜欢摇滚，他年轻时候差一点就要当上摇滚吉他手了，虽然我以前在蝙蝠洞里听摇滚他总是会盯着我一脸不高兴，但是他简直是个硬派摇滚迷。”迪克晃晃脑袋，“他不喜欢歌剧，但有时候不得不去看的时候都塞着耳机，里面放着摇滚，还要装作自己看歌剧很入迷的样子。”  
“你要是告诉蝙蝠崽子他会伤心的，他至今都以为自己爸爸喜欢的是高雅的音乐剧。”  
他们又沉默下来，继续看演出。杰森津津有味，迪克昏昏欲睡——“爱情虽然会用理智来作疗治相思的药饵，它却是从来不听理智的劝告的。”这句台词飞了出来，于是迪克又清醒了，他看着台上演出的演员们，杰森在一旁露出一丝笑容看得正入迷，于是他伸手勾住杰森的脖子，凑了上去，轻轻吻了他。  
“你有没有想过在这种地方做爱？”他小声对杰森说。  
“你可真是让我吃惊，迪基。”杰森推开了他，“你想让所有人都知道我们什么关系？”  
“我可是很会保守秘密的，小翅膀，我只是问你想不想而已。”  
“操你，这可是几乎正中央的位置，还没什么人，你是不是最近太忙没工夫约炮结果精虫吃了你的脑子了。”  
“我和你上床后就没约过炮。”迪克一本正经的胡说八道——他当然会约炮了，红发大胸美女，火辣的要命的那种，虽然没有那么酣畅淋漓甚至仅仅是解决一下双方的生理需要并互相养眼而已。“只有跟你做爱才叫做爱，小翅膀。”这句说得倒是实话。  
“等演出结束了再说。”杰森看着舞台，“还有我比较喜欢沉默寡言的，迪基，虽然我对你这方面不抱任何希望。”  
“我不是那种沉默寡言的人，布鲁斯才是。”迪克说，杰森的鼻子都皱起来了，“况且你们两个都不怎么爱说话，那重担可全落在我一个人身上了。”  
“操你，你给我等着，等我看完这个，这个太好看了，你不要让我分心，乖，迪基。”杰森拍了拍他的头，继续聚精会神看着舞台。  
“一句话，别再缠着我了，我又不是你的绞刑架，老吊在我身边干什么？”  
听到这句台词后，迪克只是深深地叹息，接着不顾杰森紧皱的眉头，抱住了他的手臂，靠在他身上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我的屁股还是我多汁的牡蛎 My ass or my succulent oyster 暗指女性生殖器
> 
> *我可以随心所欲了 the world is my oyster.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有着严重心理创伤的杰森在辗转多年后重新遇到了有着皮肤饥渴症的迪克，他以为他们会是最合拍的床伴，他以为迪克也是这么想的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有时候错过一个词就能错过一个世界

迪克从来没说过他在杰森死后向布鲁斯寻求过帮助，尽管那时候他的腿受伤了需要拄着拐杖，而且他还从过去打了布鲁斯一拳。当他以学徒身份向布鲁斯寻求一些情感方面帮助的时候布鲁斯只是拒绝了他，只留他一个人去面对杰森死后内心巨大的创伤。  
之后差点会和他结婚的星火与他分手了。迪克一度陷入了感情的冰窟，好在后来他遇到了芭芭拉，就在他以为自己遇到了真爱振作起来的时候，芭芭拉也和他分手了。  
“你和布鲁斯太像了，迪克，这让我窒息。”芭芭拉说，“你原来不这样，但是你现在越来越像他。”  
迪克绝望地发现布鲁斯是他永远无法摆脱的影响力，哪怕他不再投入感情，从那个悬崖边上退了回来，然而布鲁斯依然像个手持火炬的父亲，他就像飞蛾，最后也变成火种，也变成一个沉默的传火人，尽管他们是如此不同甚至相反。  
“你是他最好的继承人。”提姆低着头写自己的作业，和他闲聊，“你们都说我和他最像，但是你才是真正继承了他的一切的人。”  
“我就是一个负责在他旁边说笑话的。”迪克低着头看PAD里的资料，“你知道我和他几乎相反，你才是最像他的。”  
“别傻了，迪克。”提姆写下这一题的答案，轻笑一声，“我们都知道，无论是作为导师还是侦探的能力，你才是他的继承人，如果他哪天退休了，也只有你能够继承他在正义联盟的位置，任何一个人都知道这些。”  
“他很爱你，迪克，这是他承认过的。他可以没有我们任何人，但是唯独不能没有你。”  
这句话若是在他离去前听到，他简直会觉得自己是这个世界上最幸福的人，然而现在从别人嘴里说出来，就好像一个人人都知道的事情而唯独他不知道，当他终于知道这件曾经无比期待的事情的时候，他只是觉得绝望。他在入夜后闯进杰森的安全屋，不管对方是不是在保养枪械，直接脱了衣服就扑过去按倒杰森，拉开他的裤链抚摸着还沉睡的阴茎，然后把它吞入口中，感受充血和膨胀的过程，吮吸他的龟头，舔着冠状沟，双手抚弄着茎身，好像顶礼膜拜一样给杰森口交，小声说我现在想让你狠狠操哭我。  
“你这样子跟在哪里受了委屈跑来跟我哭诉一样。”杰森放下手里的枪，找出抽屉里的润滑剂，一把将迪克抱起来，托着他的膝窝，抱住他的屁股，把他放在窗台上，挤出大量润滑剂给他做扩张，“说说这是在哪里受委屈了，小迪基？”  
“杰森，你爱我吗？”迪克挺起腰，做了几个深呼吸，尽量平稳地问出这句话。  
“我爱你的屁股，但是我不爱你。”杰森伸进了两根手指，按压着紧张的肠壁，让迪克的身体慢慢适应放松，“迪克，我们都知道，谁都拴不住你，你爱的人从来不会给你这样的安慰。”他旋转着手指，迪克抱住他的脖子和他接吻，呼吸变得急促起来。“无论是哪方面，我们都得不到我们想要的，得不到足够的，所以我们才在各取所需，不是吗？”  
“所以你也不爱我呗？”迪克歪着头笑了笑，杰森把手指加到了三根，继续慢慢扩张，“我就喜欢小翅膀你这样懂我的。”  
“你可别说你爱上我了，我会阳痿的。”  
“怎么可能，哈哈。”迪克笑着，收缩了后穴夹紧了杰森的手指，“我就喜欢你这样，小翅膀。”  
在杰森死后又入狱数年，迪克与他多年不见，已经好像是两个只知道名字和彼此过去的陌生人，但他还是第一个去探望了杰森，他觉得这个家里最需要爱的人是杰森而不是他，而他也的确吃惊与布鲁斯在暗处观察着杰森的情况，却一直没有露面去看望过他，典型的蝙蝠侠式风格。  
“蝙蝠侠……不是一直对的……”迪克抽噎着说，杰森在他身上冲撞着，做爱的快感让他口水眼泪止不住地流下来，看上去愚蠢又可怜，“他错的离谱……他把我一个人留下，也把你一个人留下……”  
“他错的离谱。”杰森重复，拉起迪克的一条腿操得更深，引得他发出一声哭喊，透着爽透了的意味，“他让你来承受这些愤怒，他简直软弱的不像话。”  
“哈啊……哈啊……你可以把这些都给我……”迪克扭动起来，他想直起上身，但是全身被操到没有力气，只能被杰森牢牢按在窗台上，“我全都要……都给我，杰森……”  
布鲁斯总是这么残忍，在他不再迷恋他，在他被他丢入感情的冰窟陷入冬季的时候，从没有人出现，而当他发现杰森也是一个在感情上被抛弃的人的时候，他觉得大概他可以温暖他，不必让他和自己成为一个总是会被感情的温度诱惑得无能为力的人。而真的接近了，却用一种错误的方式迷恋上了杰森身上的温度。  
——到底是杰森在用自己的温度拼命温暖他，还是他在温暖杰森，亦或是两个人在冰天雪地里相互依靠。  
迪克说不上到底是怎么样的，只是杰森在做爱的时候会让他觉得这个世界上所有的目光都在注视他，所有的注意力，所有的爱，把他被过往冻伤的心热到融化——他可以不必想什么，只需要大喊自己所想的所要的，杰森都会满足他，即使他至今没有完全克服身体接触的障碍，但他在努力关怀他。  
“啊啊，小翅膀，杰森——”被杰森顶在窗户上操到高声尖叫的迪克只觉得自己的脚趾都要抽筋了，和杰森做爱的时候记忆和理智都可以丢掉，只需要抱着最简单原始的本能就好，“好棒，操我，啊啊，操我——要到了，杰——”  
——到底是什么时候开始这一切都朝着无法挽回的地方行驶的？  
“别停，迪基，继续叫。”杰森拍了那个屁股一巴掌，他是在是喜欢这个视觉感受，“快叫，我就喜欢听你叫！”  
然而迪克已经听不见他的要求，他坐在没有地方能抓的窗台上被干到神志不清，只能抱住杰森的脖子哭喊呻吟着，嘴里胡乱说着想要杰森干死他想要精液灌满想要他往死里操，屁股拼命扭动着想要他更深一点，再用力一点，把他今晚的性欲全部给他。杰森抱住他的身体和他接吻，阴茎狠狠顶撞着迪克的前列腺，他尖叫着被操到射精，精液射在他们的胸前，被皮肤间的接触磨蹭开。  
他们的身体在这些年的情事中已经变得无比默契，他们知道各自的喜好，知道各自喜欢哪些癖好，知道如何才能让对方高潮——唯独一点，他们并不相爱。  
“我们早晚会变成我和布鲁斯的关系。”迪克挂在杰森身上被抱进浴室，期间他轻轻吻着杰森的鬓角，“需要我，却不爱我。”  
“会有人爱你的，迪基。”杰森抱着他泡在温水里，抚摸着他的头发。两个人都不想动，就那么泡着澡。“你和我不一样，会有人爱你的。”  
迪克闭着眼睛，嘟囔着唉小翅膀啊你说我是你的什么，我只是一个行走的会叫的飞机杯吗？  
“你是第一个来找我的人，迪基。”杰森叹了口气，揉揉他的头发，“我很谢谢你，迪基，你在让我慢慢变好。”  
“提姆说布鲁斯爱我，他不能没有我，其实我是相信的。”迪克叹了口气，“但是我总觉得……我感受不到，而且他现在说他爱我，任何意义上的，都让我伤脑筋。”  
“迪基，我认识一个姑娘，在我复活之后认识的，她特别喜欢牡蛎，和我一样。”杰森叹了口气，“但是她对牡蛎过敏。”  
“那是在我回到哥谭的前一周，我在西海岸碰到了那个姑娘，在我隔壁桌，哪怕身上起了荨麻疹都要吃牡蛎，果不其然那天她的并发症就发作了，还是我把她送去医院的。”  
“然后她被下了病危通知书，但是还好第二天抢救回来了，我在那里多逗留了两天，临走去看她的时候她向我道谢，说她可能要和牡蛎说永别了。”  
“这些年过去，两个月前我又去了趟西海岸，她没搬家，我拜访了她，然后我们去了当年那家海鲜餐厅，她点了很多牡蛎招待我，但是自己一个都没有吃。”  
“我说你的意志力很强啊，彻底戒掉了，她说去年的时候她又做了次检查，其实他只是对牡蛎消化系统的杂质过敏，对牡蛎其实并不过敏。”  
“‘我曾经很爱牡蛎，但是再差点死掉后，就算我现在知道罪魁祸首不是牡蛎本身，我也再也无法像以前那样热爱它。’”  
“你还拿布鲁斯当做父亲吗？”杰森苦笑，“你知道我也是，可是我也无法回到过去那样爱他的时候了。”  
“我很高兴你很坦诚，杰森。”迪克蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“我不会告诉布鲁斯的，你放心。”  
“……迪基，你觉得我是一个错误吗？”杰森问到。  
“如果能不让你死去的话，我宁愿你没当过罗宾。”迪克说，“但是你肯定不会同意的，小翅膀。”  
“你就是个牡蛎，不光是你的屁股。”杰森嗤笑，“你简直美好的能把老头子塞给你的玻璃碴都变成珍珠吐给他。”  
“……我宁愿我从没听过他说过他爱我，杰森，对我而言那只是一个来得太迟的悲伤的负担。”  
“我倒是希望他告诉我那些遗言都是假的。”  
“是真的，小翅膀。”迪克捧住他的脸吻了上去，“但是我能保证我不会那样。”  
“你不是老头子，迪基。”杰森回应他的亲吻，他的表情柔和了下来，“我们的事情不一样，我们也只能这样。”  
“至少我足够爱你。”迪克发出一声叹息。“至少这个时候，你也足够爱我。”  
“你还有机会，迪基，你还来得及。”杰森摸摸他的头，开始给他清洗身体，“你不是我，不是一个错误。”  
“然而我已经不那么需要他了，小翅膀。”迪克闭上眼睛，感受着杰森带着薄茧的手指打了香波揉搓着的他的头发，按摩着他的头皮，“我依然敬爱他，他对我依然很重要，但是我已经不再那么需要他表示他爱我了。”  
“你能给我我想要的一切，这不就够了吗，小翅膀？”迪克说，“我宁愿现在爱的是你。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有着严重心理创伤的杰森在辗转多年后重新遇到了有着皮肤饥渴症的迪克，他以为他们会是最合拍的床伴，他以为迪克也是这么想的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有时候错过一个词就能错过一个世界

具体是什么时候开始的杰森也不记得了，似乎这一切都是自然形成的，要说提出要求也是迪克提出的，他只是乐于享受这些，把他堆积在身体里的情绪发泄出来。  
迪克有安全词，不过他从没说过，无论如何被对待哭喊的有多大声，他也从来没说过。  
“如果这个词让你想起来蝙蝠崽子你可以换一个，比如香蕉马芬什么的。”杰森解开迪克手上的皮制镣铐，他的大腿上青青紫紫的还沾着精液和润滑液，双腿哆嗦着站不起来，只能由杰森抱着他，“你这不是第一次做爱做到晕厥过去了。”  
杰森也有观察迪克的状况停止过，不过在那个惨兮兮的家伙清醒些后又埋怨他为什么停下来，为此他们有两次差点做到一半就吵起来，有四次做完之后吵起来，有一次迪克愤怒地披上一件风衣就摔门出去，杰森气鼓鼓的在半小时后冲出去满大街找他，最后在自己家对门的房顶上找到了只穿着一件风衣缩在那里吸鼻子的迪基鸟。  
“你至于吗，你又不是没做过爱，又不是这一次之后就把你老二切了不让你做了。”迪克除了风衣什么都没穿，内裤，鞋袜，都没有。杰森蹲下来，他乖乖爬上杰森的后背，被背回了家。  
“……都怪你，杰森，都怪你。”迪克闷闷地说。  
“你他妈都不是做昏过去一次两次了，你也不知道说停，我可不只能替你说。”杰森抬头冲哥谭的夜晚喊了句，“罗宾！好了，你安全词我帮你说了，你给我回去老老实实洗澡睡觉，明天你还要赶回布鲁海文轮班。”  
“我倒宁愿被你干到晕过去什么都想不了。”迪克叹气，“我心甘情愿的，小翅膀，只要没死，晕过去不也挺浪漫的，证明你猛啊。”  
“我猛不猛又不是这么看的，我这么好一个人被你说的跟坏蛋一样。”杰森拔高了声音，“虽然我本来也不是多好的人。”  
后来迪克没再那么反常的闹脾气大半夜光着身子裹着风衣跑出去，但是他还是没说过自己的安全词，杰森嘲笑说你这样还要什么安全词，还是别学人玩儿BDSM了，反正我都知道你什么癖好。  
然而后来到底怎么样他们两个自己都没个结论。杰森依然会和迪克乐此不疲的玩各种花样，他们偏爱制服和蒙眼，杰森喜欢看迪克戴着口球，迪克则喜欢被杰森抚摸——如果他们有时间的话迪克会喜欢先被放置，然后杰森会好好的安抚他拥抱他。然而他们两个都是大忙人，没那个功夫，加上这几年里他和提姆和达米安的关系有所缓和，提姆和达米安不知道什么时候就会来拜访——提姆大部分时候还是会提前说一声的，然而达米安可不会，以前的时候这熊孩子不知道什么时候会从哪里钻进房子然后突然冒出，虽然现在长大了好了很多，但还是有两次差点撞到做爱现场，幸亏那天迪克穿着制服，机智地装作刚和杰森死里逃生回到安全屋。  
迪克的安全词是罗宾，杰森不知道他指的是知更鸟还是他们曾经的代号，而显然他们一开始定这个词的时候没有考虑到一个从来不知道拜访要先通知一声的达米安，后来迪克也就默认由杰森来掌控分寸了，毕竟他唯一一次喊出“罗宾”的时候是做到一半在窗户里看到一个穿着罗宾制服的身影从楼宇间飞过来落在杰森的窗户下面，杰森听见了还特别体贴的立刻停下来看他的情况，而他只是挣扎着捞起地上的裤子和杰森你一条我一条的蹬上。等达米安走了，他俩也没那个心情继续了，一起进了浴室冲了个澡，抱在一起睡到大天亮。  
“蝙蝠崽子给我发短信炫耀他的狗。”杰森坐在沙发里，手里拿着手机看邮件，达米安的短信发了过来，“这有什么，养条大丹犬很了不起吗？”  
“那是毕竟是蝙蝠狗，杰森。”迪克趴在他的大腿上，杰森一只手插在他的头发里抚摸着，“我以前也养过呢，艾斯是一条可聪明的狗，提图斯也是，蝙蝠狗都是很聪明的。”  
“聪明没看出来，倒是这毛是真够亮的，一看就吃的不错。”杰森的视线从手机上大丹犬锃光瓦亮的黑毛上移开，轻轻拉了拉手里的链条，揉了揉迪克的头发，“虽然我觉得还是能操的更好些。”  
迪克咯咯笑起来。  
“达米安也长大了。”他伸手轻轻抓过杰森的手机，看着照片上已经长成青少年的达米安抱着提图斯发来一张自拍，“我上次回去的时候他都和我一般高了。”  
“迪基，你都三十岁了，不考虑好好谈恋爱吗？”杰森拿回自己的手机，“还是说你想和布鲁斯那样，一辈子和注定不可能在一起的女人爱的跟言情剧一样。”  
“你说我，你不如说说你，你找到温柔的大姐姐了吗？”  
“那你的大胸红发美女呢？”  
“这不有现成的吗，大胸，”迪克爬起来拍了拍杰森的胸肌，“红发。”他抓了把杰森还没有去染的头发，发根已经长出一些红发的本来颜色。  
“少来了，我又不是美女。”  
“美女我是不指望了，美人就行了。”  
迪克爬到他身上，他们再一次接吻，除了迪克什么都没穿而且脖子上有一个项圈拴着链条外，他们像普通的情侣一样。杰森还戴着他的机车手套，这种时候还不算做爱，他依然会尽量避免和迪克有直接的皮肤接触。  
“我觉得你得去看看医生。”两个人分开后迪克抱着他的脖子小声说，伸出舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇，“我知道你昨天一晚都没有睡。”  
“你现在学会监视我了？”杰森挑眉，但是他没生气，“理由是什么？”  
“我只是想看看你，我庄严发誓我没和布鲁斯站到一伙监视你。”迪克乖乖从沙发缝里找出自己的手机，上面有一个软件，打开后就能看到卧室里一个正对着床的隐蔽摄像头传来的画面。“我在布鲁海文的时候有时候会在你差不多回家之后打开看看。”  
“你可真是不得了，迪基，你是第一个敢在我家而不是安全屋装摄像头的。”  
“我只是想看看。”迪克叹气，“我很抱歉，小翅膀，我们在一起这么久了，我都不知道你根本睡不着。”  
“不怪你，蠢迪基。”杰森笑了，揉揉他的头发，“其实你在的时候我才能好好睡觉，不然总是有个疯子在我的梦里，最后我不是被惊醒就是根本睡不着。”  
一个月后，杰森第三次去心理医生那里，说实话他一开始不是很想去，不过迪克推荐他去，那是一个接待很多从战场上回来的老兵的资深医师，他认为这对杰森的PTSD有好处。  
“您现在还是不喜欢和别人有皮肤接触吗？”医生细声细语，声音很温柔，这让杰森的情绪缓和很多，在这里他不觉得有那么焦躁或者愤怒，“晚上睡得着吗？”  
“如果是和迪基的话。”杰森躺在那张舒适的诊疗床上，觉得很是放松，十分难得的放松，“但是平常连他也不行。”  
“还是只有在做爱和事后清理的时候？”  
杰森点了点头。  
“平常的时候会让我觉得恶心。”  
“你和迪基这样多久了？”  
“也没几年，两年？三年？”杰森算了算，达米安今年十六岁了，他们的关系维持了差不多快有三年的时间。  
“恕我直言，我记得你第一次对我说这种应激创伤是十五岁时候你被人虐待差点致死导致的。”医生皱了皱眉，“你今年二十六岁，在和迪基在一起之前你是怎么度过的？”  
杰森叹气，他知道他不得不编一个故事讲给医生听。“我十五岁那年，大家都以为我死了，迪基也以为我死了，连我自己都以为我死了。”  
“但我没有死，我从墓里爬了出来，被好心人送走治疗，等我真正能活动的时候，已经是十八岁的时候了。”杰森揉了揉眉心 想着用怎么样的描述才能让医生只是觉得他是个人生不幸的倒霉鬼，“总之，差不多二十岁的时候，我回去了。”  
“我的……嗯，养父，我以前是流浪儿，他收养了我，我们一起生活了三年不到的时间我就死了，等我回来的时候发现差点杀了我的那个家伙是个疯子——有医生开的证明的那种，没有办法判死刑。”  
“我跑回去质问他，但他留了一段录音，告诉我他很抱歉，当初收留我就是个错误。”  
“我觉得我崩溃了。”他抬头看着医生，“我知道我崩溃了，但我毫无办法。”  
“于是我做了一些能让我发泄的事情，我的养父报警了，于是我进了几年牢房，期间那些说是我家人的人从来没有来看过我。”  
“在我出狱后，唯一一个来找我就是迪基。”  
“你在笑，彼得。”杰森让医生称呼他的中间名，这样会让他有一种安全的距离感，但又不像直呼姓氏那样有生疏感，“是迪基在帮助你吗？”  
“用做爱的方式。”杰森看着医生的眼睛，那是一双有些灰色的眼睛，很少见，似乎是俄国沙皇血统才有的特点，“你的祖上有沙皇血统吗？”  
“你把一切都变成性欲发泄出来，虽然我不推荐这种做法，但是对你来说似乎有正面效果。”医生摘下自己的眼镜，那双灰色眼睛看起来十分温柔，“是的，我母亲那一支有一位沙皇公主。”  
“你爱你的母亲吗？”  
“你爱迪基吗？”  
“我喜欢和他在一起，和他在一起我很放松，甚至是只有和他在一起睡觉的时候我才会觉得安心，不会做噩梦，也不会睡不着。”杰森说，医生重新戴上了眼镜，“我和他做了三年爱，我还是不爱他。”  
“我妈她一辈子都戴着眼镜，哪怕她不近视。”医生叹了口气，“她羞于让别人看到她的灰眼睛。”  
“你会这样吗？”  
“你觉得呢，这只是一副散光镜。”  
医生敲了敲自己的记事板。“我觉得你在康复，彼得。”她说，“毫无疑问，迪基在帮助你。要知道，从这样严重的精神创伤中走出来是一个长久的，而且急不得的事情，他很有耐心，或者说会为了你做一切事情，虽然有些事情我在程序上不推荐，但是他做的对你有效。”  
“我觉得他很爱你，至少是从我的角度去看，他很爱你。”  
“我们只是不同程度的问题而已。”杰森叹气，“他恰好相反，他是皮肤饥渴症。”  
“而且我们都知道我们需要对方，我需要在他身上发泄我的情绪，他需要我拥抱他。”  
“可是我们都知道，我们根本不爱对方。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有着严重心理创伤的杰森在辗转多年后重新遇到了有着皮肤饥渴症的迪克，他以为他们会是最合拍的床伴，他以为迪克也是这么想的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有时候错过一个词就能错过一个世界

“你和她都聊了些什么？”  
“应该对心理医生说的，当然进行了不影响她判断的事实修改。”  
“你觉得她怎么样？”  
“哈，如果真的效果惊人他能从老头子那里每个月都拿到一大笔钱，然后老头子变成一个正常人做一个好爸爸，然而这可能吗？”  
杰森在他的后颈上吮吸出一个吻痕，然后在上面轻轻咬着。  
“虽然和她说话其实很放松，但是迪基，我们都清楚各自的问题却无能为力。”  
“不能用药物……会影响注意力……”  
迪克用手指撑开已经扩张好的后穴，慢慢坐了下去，发出甜腻的呻吟，杰森脱下手套，在他的颈间抚摸着，拇指有意无意地拂过气管的位置。  
“而且那也只是给神经的安慰剂而已。”  
迪克这个月和他做爱也是一如既往地热情放荡，他们在前戏的时候会聊天，当杰森操他的时候也会——他们在做爱的时候聊天好像吃饭的时候在饭桌上聊天一样，或者说对于他们来说做爱就好像吃饭聊天那样正常，当他们都有时间，他们会在任何地方，任何时候做爱。  
由于劝杰森去看了心理医生，迪克这个月每周都会光顾他的安全屋，每次都询问他怎么样，最后当然都是以前戏开始，做爱过程，高潮结束，他们就好像已经交往了十年的情侣，做爱的时候还能想些别的事情，但是从没有人觉得别扭或者不专心。  
“和她聊天很好，但是我的确不需要药物。”杰森拉开迪克的大腿，阴茎操得更深，甚至恨不得要把囊袋也塞进那个柔软火热的后穴，迪克的身子弓了起来，尖叫呻吟地更加大声。“我只需要干你的屁股，和没事踹那些混账的屁股就够了。”  
他吻住迪克流下口水的只能嗯嗯啊啊呻吟的嘴巴，含住他的舌头搅动着，迪克愉快地迎合着，下身也不断扭动，放荡地讨好他。  
——他伤痕累累的皮肤依然有弹性，很健康，很有活力，满溢着生命的力量。  
“哈啊——小翅膀，再快，再用力点——”  
——他正紧紧按着他的大腿，有很多伤疤，不那么好看，但又那么性感，只是多看几眼他就能硬起来。  
“啊啊，杰森，嗯啊，我不行——啊，啊啊——咿呀——”  
和迪克做爱的这些年他被干射过很多次，虽然一般只是一个月两三次而已，但说实话他已经很久没有看到过迪克抚慰自己的阴茎射精过了，在他的印象里迪基鸟不是被他干射就是被他干失禁，或者是无精高潮，阴茎流出来的水跟姑娘潮吹似的。  
他开始认真思考，迪基真的喜欢这样吗？

 

“我有一次和他做爱的时候差点杀了他。”  
“什么时候？”  
“我和他第一次做爱没多久后，那一次我差点扼死他。”  
“我会为你保密——你能告诉我你是真的想扼死他吗？”  
“不，怎么会。”杰森立刻回答，“如果说这个世界上我只能保证两个人不死，那我肯定会选择留下我的养父和他。”  
“……你还是很爱你的养父？”  
“……我不知道如何说起。”杰森搓了搓手，“说实话，很难以启齿。我在和他开始做爱很长一段时间里，都会出现幻觉一样的东西。”  
“没关系，你说什么我都听。”  
“我在和迪基重逢之后我突然对他的屁股产生了性幻想，他的屁股挺翘的，的确是美臀，所以我们开始做爱。”  
“我没有过什么交往对象，我青春期的时候差点死掉，成年时候回来，又被扔进监狱，别看我二十多岁了，恋爱我还真没怎么谈过，结果到现在也是，出了一个稳定的床伴之外我什么都没有。”杰森脑子里的记忆争先恐后想出来，他用力按住自己的额头，想把这些都赶回去。“我脑子很乱，总之……”  
“就算是床伴，迪基也是你保持这种亲密关系相处最久的人，是吗？”  
“……是的。”杰森承认。“但是普通床伴不会无意识地掐死对方。”  
“刚开始的时候，每次看到他我都会想做爱，每次做爱我都能感觉到我身体里的愤怒想要冲出来，我控制不住对他粗暴，很多次在他身上留了不少瘀伤——我不想伤害他，我会杀了任何人，我也不想伤害他。”  
“我恨我的养父，但是你说得对，医生，我还是……我说不出来，你知道就好。”  
“我那段时间满脑子都是愤怒，我恨他，他从任何渠道知道我在监狱里还活着，但是从来没去看过我。我出狱后也是，每次我们见面都是迪基计划的，每次不到五分钟就能吵起来，然后以我们中的哪一个先滚蛋结束。”  
“我和迪基做爱的时候只能看到这些。我没有对迪基说我只是把愤怒发泄在他身上，直到那天我没有控制住，当时我满脑子都是再对我养父咆哮，等我清醒过来的时候他已经被我扼晕了。”  
“我给他做了CPR，送他去了医院，但是他没有怪我，无论我之前对他多粗暴还是差点掐死他。”  
“我还是觉得他很爱你。”医生说，“他应该是真的爱你。”  
“如果那是真的，医生，我觉得我这辈子都不会想再看见他。”杰森扭头看着医生，她今天也戴着眼镜，不然看不清记事板上的字，“说实话，他对我来说可能就是一个会动会说话的牡蛎。”  
“他很好吃，我喜欢和他做爱的感觉。我不知道你怎么看待牡蛎，也许是好吃？但是牡蛎是我青春期的性幻想。我至今吃牡蛎的时候都会勃起，让我不由自主的想到掰开他的腿操他的事情，那个感觉和用蚝刀撬开牡蛎时候的感觉一样爽快。”  
“迪基对我很好，这是我唯一没有告诉他的事情。”  
“如果我只能救一个人，我还是会选择养父。但如果是两个，第二个一定是他。如果换成他的话也一样，他也会先救养父。”  
“你现在还会有过度旺盛的性冲动吗？”  
“说不好，我和迪基一个月见面两三次，每一次都是迫不及待地做爱。”  
“其实我很感谢他能和我在一起，至少有他在的时候我能睡着，而且我现在也不会受情绪的影响伤害他，我们现在甚至会在前戏的时候聊天。”  
“他喜欢抱抱，就算是我不喜欢有直接的皮肤接触我还是会尽量满足他，戴着手套穿着衣服的抱抱他也喜欢。”  
“你还是觉得不爱他吗？”  
“想到他爱我或者我爱他我就觉得我大概要阳痿。”杰森露出一个坏笑，“他喜欢热情的红发美女，而我喜欢姐姐类型的。”  
“但是你喜欢和他做爱。”医生换了个姿势，玩味的看着他，“很难想象你们之间没有爱情。”  
“我们差不多做了所有情侣直接能做的一切事情。”杰森说，“除了爱。”  
“你们都爱养父吗？”医生问，“迪基是你的养兄弟？”  
“我们都是被老头子收养的。”杰森咧嘴，“要真的按老头子的说法，迪基算我的哥哥，虽然我基本上没和他相处过他就已经自己独立出去过日子了。”  
“你的大脑开始变得混乱了，彼得。”医生收起了记事板，“你是个很有条理的人，但是你现在甚至理不清楚你，迪基，和你的养父的事情，只是想到什么就说什么。”  
“那么建议是什么，吃药吗？”  
“我建议你和迪基好好聊聊我们说的这些。”医生说，“你总有一天要面对这些，你的养父，还有你和迪基最终的关系。”  
“我们的关系就像我们讲的，医生。我们需要对方，但是我们并不相爱。”  
“是啊，也有可能只是你没有意识到，彼得。”医生摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，“迪基足够爱你，你可能不爱他，不过可能性很小，你还没有意识到自己其实很喜欢他了，彼得。没有人会对不喜欢的人做你对他做的这些。”  
“医生。”杰森叹了口气，“这件事我们已经确认过了。”  
“上次回去后我们又做了一次，我们都知道的，我们不爱对方。迪基对他曾经真爱的姑娘余情未了，对他以前的一个最后和他的朋友走到一起的女性朋友隐瞒感情，这些事情很多人都知道。*”  
“他看起来很花心，但是我知道他的心受到太多伤害，他从他爱的人那里永远得不到这些，而我不爱他所以我能给他他想要的。”  
“我也希望他会好起来，医生。”  
“我不爱他，但是他对我来说很重要。”

 

“One little two little three little jaybird  
Four little five little six little red bird  
Seven little eight little nine little baby bird  
Ten big black batman.”  
啪啪啪。杰森在门口鼓掌。“一周不见你变成歌唱家了，还编了个歌？”杰森换下自己的靴子，放下手里的纸袋，拿出一个苹果丢给迪克。“打算教给楼下的小鬼吗？”  
之前缩在沙发上哼着歌的迪克伸手接住丢过来的苹果，塞进嘴里狠狠咬了一口。“我只是把你们都唱进歌里而已。”  
“并没有你。”  
“主要是不押韵。”迪克伸了伸腿，跟在沙发上趴久了打算活动一下的猫咪似的，“今天吃什么，小翅膀？”  
“牡蛎。”杰森拿出纸袋里的东西说。  
“我的天你真是个牡蛎星人！”  
“谢谢夸奖，麦片星人。”  
空气沉默下来，杰森准备着晚餐要用的东西，迪克趴在沙发上咔吱咔吱咬着苹果，没有人说话，迪克连电视都没开，平常聒噪的新闻节目主持人都没有进来缓和他们难得的沉默气氛。  
“……迪基，你爱我吗？”杰森第一次这么问，迪克吓得直接从沙发上翻了下去。  
“小翅膀，你怎么了？”  
“我就问问。”他皱起了眉头。  
“当然爱啊。”迪克笑了起来，“因为你是我的小翅膀啊。”  
“……”  
“我爱你仅次于布鲁斯，杰森。”迪克眨眨眼睛，他能看到杰森松了口气。“你在想什么？”  
“想你幸好只是母爱泛滥过于专注于家庭关系。”杰森回过头去继续准备晚餐。“我会做蟹肉奶油蘑菇汤给你。”  
“哦！我更爱你了小翅膀！”  
迪克的眼睛亮晶晶的，杰森叹了口气，笑了笑，一副如释重负的感觉，放下手里的东西过来亲了他一口。  
“你要是闲着没事可以把你刚刚编的那首蠢歌再唱一遍。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *真爱的姑娘 指芭芭拉  
> 最后和他的朋友走到一起的女性朋友 指罗伊和唐娜，迪克少年时暗恋着唐娜，迪克明确告白过。毕业日之后提姆提到过，迪克给出了肯定的答案


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有着严重心理创伤的杰森在辗转多年后重新遇到了有着皮肤饥渴症的迪克，他以为他们会是最合拍的床伴，他以为迪克也是这么想的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有时候错过一个词就能错过一个世界

迪克的三十二岁生日是在庄园过的，布鲁斯特地叫他回来，当然，是以蝙蝠侠的身份去通知的，阿尔弗雷德在知道后念叨了他一宿。“布鲁斯老爷您就不能打个电话叫理查德少爷回家吗？”  
布鲁斯抿起了嘴唇，时间过去很久了，他却越来越不擅长在孩子们面前露出布鲁斯的那一面，更多的是沉默寡言的蝙蝠侠，好像以前那个喜欢摇滚更像个人的布鲁斯是个假的，从来没有出现过。  
“我记得我十几岁的时候他还会陪我打篮球。”迪克在回到自己的公寓后给杰森打了电话，“但是现在看看他，叫我回去过个生日都得劳驾黑暗骑士来通知。”  
“说明你面子大啊，迪基。”杰森正在擦拭自己的头罩，然后把它放在卧室的架子上。“这个世界上有几个人能请得动蝙蝠侠来送宴会通知。”  
“你会陪我去吗，杰森？”  
“你饶了我吧，我真的不想回去。”  
“就当去看看阿尔弗雷德？”  
“我不想看见蝙蝠崽子。”  
“哦，杰森，达米安现在长大了，而且比以前懂事了……你还在介意他小时候的那些恶作剧？”迪克从冰箱里拿出一个冷冻披萨放进微波炉，开始加热，“而且他十三岁之后，除了他是罗宾的时候你都没有见过他。”  
“我要是说介意你还能替我不乐意？”  
“你马上就要三十岁了，杰森，长大一点，你的弟弟们那么可爱。”  
“那是你弟弟，不是我的，迪基鸟。”杰森说，“你们其乐融融的全家福上连我一根头发都没有。”  
第二周的时候，杰森还是陪迪克去了庄园，他两天前被打到了头，有些脑震荡，一直在杰森位于布鲁海文的安全屋里休养。  
“我告诉你，这都是为了你，不然我才不来。”杰森一路上强调了无数次，但是还不忘替他检查安全带，“你要是有什么不舒服的跟我说，副驾驶的收纳盒里有呕吐袋，别吐在车上，别看手机，闭上眼老实一会儿。”  
迪克的后脑被打破的一块，头上现在还缠着纱布，脑震荡让他觉得恶心难受，但是这是一个他期待了很久的生日宴会，尤其是回家举办，尤其是他还带着杰森回去了，顿时就觉得脑震荡也没什么了。  
“春天了，小翅膀。”他坐在副驾驶上对杰森说。  
“又到了做爱的季节了？”碰到了红灯，杰森停下车，等待信号灯变绿，“等你脑袋好了再说。”  
“我今天的生日礼物呢？”迪克冲他眨了眨眼睛，眩晕和恶心让他现在有些虚弱，没有平时的那种活力。“小翅膀给我准备礼物了吗？”  
“你的生日派对还没开始呢，寿星。”杰森从车门上拿出一个用蓝色包装纸简单包装的小盒子丢给他，“你破坏了我送你礼物的气氛。”  
“啊哈，我就知道。”迪克开心地拆开礼物，“小翅膀的礼物是特别的。”  
杰森送给他一支欧米茄的手表，尽管他知道迪克从来不用手表那种贵重又容易坏的东西——但是他觉得好看，于是他就买了。  
“……虽然看起来很贵重但是你为什么给我买女表。”  
杰森的回答很简单。  
“因为男表面没有珠母贝表盘的。”  
于是那只手表后来就放在迪克家里的抽屉里，他一次都没有戴过。  
不过迪克并没有生气杰森送了个女表是不是恶作剧，他还是趁着红灯还没变的时候和杰森深吻了一次。

 

杰森这一次表现良好，没有从宅子里冲出去直接走人，大概也是他岁数摆在那里，毕竟马上就要三十岁了。也有可能是因为阿尔弗雷德和提姆一直在布鲁斯旁边小声说话，看口型是一直在说“不能阴着个脸”“别逃避现实”“笑一笑”“不许发火”“憋着”之类的话，这让他莫名有些心情愉快。  
饭后达米安和提姆提出全家人一起看一场电影，杰森不说话表示默认，阿尔弗雷德准备好了可乐，爆米花，还有冰激凌，寿星迪克来挑选影片——“不，今天我们不看《佐罗》。”迪克抽出一张光盘塞进放映机，挪到沙发上坐下，“我们今天看《泰坦尼克号》。”  
达米安一听看铁达尼号，把放映室的抽纸拿了过来，塞到迪克的怀里。“不许乱扔。”他嘱咐了一句。  
“你看看，小翅膀，弟弟长大了就是贴心。”  
“你可拉倒吧，那是因为你每次看爱情片都哭得我们一身眼泪鼻涕。”杰森说。坐在另一张三人沙发中间位置，左边达米安右边提姆的布鲁斯悄悄看了看自己的肩膀，看来以前没少被迪克蹭过一身。  
电影开演后不久迪克就开始觉得头痛恶心了——脑震荡的后遗症，而这时候电影才演到杰克刚赢了票子上船，站在船头喊出那句“I'm the king of the world”。他把爆米花和可乐放回茶几上，歪着身子靠在杰森怀里，这样他会舒服些。  
“你要是觉得不大好就先回去睡觉，别当着全家人的面吐一地。”杰森发现他靠过来，给他揉了揉胸口，这样能让他不那么恶心。  
“不行，我得看完这片子。”迪克坚持，“我特想看，没有哪一幕，从头到尾都有我想看的。”  
然而迪克也就坚持到了杰克给露丝画肖像画的时候，他感觉有个人拿了个大铁锤在他脑子里疯狂破坏，不久前吃的那顿生日大餐马上就要吐出来了，于是只好一脸难受地拉了拉杰森的袖子，小声说能不能扶他回去，他现在头晕的站不起来。  
“我就说你脑袋好之前别到处乱跑。”杰森嘲笑到，伸手把他抱了起来，悄悄顺着墙边出去了。“我先带你去洗手间——你可别吐我身上。”  
迪克果然在洗手间吐得死去活来，头晕目眩的差点一头扎进马桶里淹死，还是被杰森抱着回了房间又灌下一杯淡盐水。之后吐干净胃袋的迪克一脸委屈地被扒了衣服塞上床，杰森坐在他旁边问格雷森小朋友你需不需要我给你讲睡前故事哄你睡觉，而算一算时间，放映室的电影应该才演到“you jump ,I jump”那一段。  
“我想看电影，小翅膀。”  
“等你脑袋好了。”  
“You jump ,I jump，小翅膀。”  
杰森做了个恶心的表情。“我晚上吃得很满足，你不要让我也和你一样饿着肚子睡觉。”  
“可我现在还不想睡。”迪克叹气，“虽然我不怎么舒服。”  
“那就躺着。”  
“小翅膀你扶我转一转吧？”  
“你难受的轻。”杰森瞪眼。  
最后杰森抱着他在韦恩大宅里满处转悠，两个人回忆着十几岁的时候在这里探索冒险的事情，哈哈大笑起来。  
“你看，就是这个。”他们在一副巨大的照片前面停下，照片里的达米安才只有十三岁，“那张照片。”  
“看啥看，又没我。”杰森转头要走，迪克扭动身体要下来，他只好把他放下，然后迪克掏出了手机：“小翅膀你站过去，我给你拍一张。”  
“你在搞笑，迪基？”杰森看了看那个让他觉得有些刺眼的全家福，“你这是要干嘛？”  
“给你补拍一张。”迪克打开摄像头，“你快站过去，小翅膀，趁我现在头晕的还不是太厉害。”  
杰森一脸不情不愿地蹭到照片旁边，站在相框边上并离开了十公分的距离，迪克不得不把他拍得很小才能看到整张照片在镜头里。  
“你拍的我简直蠢透了，就那么一点，脸都看不见。”  
“你本来就蠢。”  
“迪基鸟，要不是看在你现在脑震荡严重的份上就凭你刚刚这句话我就要把你操到把老头子吸引过来看看发生了什么事的程度。”杰森捏了一把迪克的屁股，把他抱回房间，看着他摆弄着自己的手机，“你还真是个自拍狂魔啊，全是你的自拍。”  
“我是该清理下手机了。”迪克挠挠头，“就是自拍看看，小翅膀，就是看看。”  
迪克的手机里保存这一张照片，那是达米安十岁的时候骑着提图斯在宅子里飞奔的照片，他在整理照片的时候翻出了这张，看着骑在大丹犬背上的达米安笑得前仰后合。  
“真是个美好的记忆。”迪克几乎笑出了眼泪，“那时候的达米安太可爱了。”  
“你是越来越像韦恩家老妈子了。”杰森皱眉，把他塞回床上，“我一直以为负责保管记忆的是阿尔弗雷德。”  
“我不介意我也保存什么东西。”迪克抹抹眼睛，擦了擦笑出来的眼泪。  
然后他翻出一张杰森在厨房准备晚餐时候的照片。  
“你什么时候拍的，我怎么不知道？”  
“我拍照的你时候你头都不回就说我在自拍，怪我咯？”  
然后是一张清晨时候的自拍照，杰森在旁边睡的一脸安详，迪克和他亲昵地依偎着，举着手机拍了一张——事后一夜好眠第二天清晨偷拍的那种，两个人都没穿衣服，而且光线还不错，把他身上的吻痕都拍得清清楚楚。  
“你怎么什么都拍？”  
“这张比较甜蜜而已。”  
“操你，迪基，快删掉。”  
杰森和迪克滚成一团争抢手机，两个人在床上滚来滚去，最终手机掉到了床下，他们两个在床上拥抱接吻，然后杰森脱光了两人的衣服把迪克操到向他求饶。“小翅膀求你——我真不行了，放过我——”  
“你现在想起来你他妈脑震荡了？”杰森猛地撞了下它的前列腺，一手扶着他的后脑以防他又撞到头，“晚了迪基，让你好好睡觉你不睡，现在你他妈就别睡了——”  
“嗯啊，啊啊——杰，我不行，放过我——咿呀——”  
“操你，迪基，操！”杰森紧紧抱住迪克，把他按在柔软的床里，用力亲吻他的嘴唇，吮吸他的舌头，“我一直都想在庄园干你一回，这感觉可真不错。”  
“嗯……杰森……”迪克顺从地回应他的亲吻，高潮让他目光涣散，好一会儿才慢慢回过神，“要是阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯知道了大概要把我们两个都扫地出门了。”  
“说得好像我们不是被赶出去的一样。”杰森检查了下他后脑的伤口，没什么大问题，“头还疼吗？”  
“还是那样，不过不那么恶心了。”迪克伸出手臂搂住杰森的肩膀，杰森把他抱起来进了浴室，坐进浴缸里，拧开水准备洗澡。“唉，小翅膀你可真贴心，你要是说你喜欢的是大哥哥不是大姐姐的话我肯定第一个跟你告白。”  
“你跟我告白的还少吗。”杰森翻了个白眼。  
“唉，小翅膀你变了，你不爱我了。”迪克夸张地擦了擦并不存在的眼泪，杰森捞起一把水给他洗了洗脸：“少废话，腿张开，我给你洗干净。”  
最后他们还是一起睡了，杰森小心地不碰到迪克受伤的后脑，让他侧躺在枕头上，一只手搭在迪克的腰上，他们就这么睡到第二天早上。  
迪克把那张蠢透了的照片打印了出来，杰森不情不愿地接受了，然后放在相框里，放到自己家里的那面架子上，和那个轮胎一起。  
“真蠢的全家福。”杰森嘟囔。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有着严重心理创伤的杰森在辗转多年后重新遇到了有着皮肤饥渴症的迪克，他以为他们会是最合拍的床伴，他以为迪克也是这么想的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有时候错过一个词就能错过一个世界

很长一段时间里，杰森都嫉妒着迪克，因为他是第一任罗宾，是最棒的那个，对于布鲁斯来说他无可取代。哪怕神奇小子的称号一再易主，黄金男孩也永远都是迪克，无论他多大，而那些几乎是和布鲁斯斗了一辈子的罪犯们也是只管迪克叫神奇小子，哪怕他已经当了很多年的夜翼。  
杰森嫉妒迪克，嫉妒他和布鲁斯几乎一样的经历，这让他们的关系更加亲密；嫉妒迪克总能分得布鲁斯的注意力和关注，哪怕他已经离开很久；嫉妒他所拥有的一切都是迪克留下的，都是因为迪克而诞生的，包括布鲁斯的养子，蝙蝠侠的罗宾，这些都是源于迪克，哪怕现在站在这个位置上的是他。  
但是没关系，他有很多时间可以和布鲁斯在一起，总有一天他会为自己而骄傲；迪克所创的那些记录都会被他打破——大概除了翻腾三周半落体那个——，但他还年轻呢，他有很多时间去训练自己，超越迪克曾经的成绩。  
“嗯哈……小翅膀……嗯，嗯，啊啊——”  
杰森看着怀里因为快感颤抖呻吟的迪克，手掌抚摸过他身上的那些丑陋的伤痕，他的腰身因为他的阴茎正用力干着后穴而绷紧，唾液从嘴角流下来，目光涣散，只能抱着他随着操干的动作浪叫——这时候他反而不羡慕迪克了。  
“小翅膀……啊啊，用力——”迪克的指甲总是修剪的很好，这样不会影响使用武器，所以在他背后留不下什么抓痕，“好棒——嗯，啊啊，杰，好厉害，啊啊，快点——”  
他一点都不羡慕迪克，除了他对于布鲁斯来说是唯一特别的存在。迪克没有他高，肌肉也没有他多，也没有他这样曾经死去的经历，没有泡过拉萨路池水，他不曾杀过人——但他并不自由，别看他在布鲁海文，成为一个城市的守护者也意味着把他放进一个笼子，更别说布鲁斯总是过多的指挥迪克去执行一些他的事情，哪怕这些事情美其名曰为了世界和平。他和提姆都从来不会被布鲁斯这么要求，只有迪克，只要蝙蝠侠需要，他就会到蝙蝠洞报道，而布鲁斯对于这些也只是理所当然，似乎迪克从来不会说不，而迪克也的确把帮助蝙蝠侠当做自己最重要的事情，仿佛他只是作为蝙蝠侠的继任者和最得力的助手存在，即便独立，也不自由。  
然而他是布鲁斯唯一特别的存在。即使迪克总是说布鲁斯总是不将爱说出口，但是这个不知足的家伙怎么会知道哪怕是这样默不作声的关怀都是他所渴望的呢？  
“迪基，是不是我怎么干你都不会觉得满足？”杰森轻轻咬着迪克的耳垂，双手掰开他的臀部，阴茎插得更深，在他的后穴里搅动起来，“是不是恨不得我一直这么抱着你干？”  
——嘿，他知道迪克最怕被人扔下不管，不过他就是这么坏。毕竟他杰森·陶德从来不是个好人。  
迪克颤抖着点头，他已经被干得流出眼泪——被男人干屁股有这么爽吗？杰森很是疑惑，然而迪克的四肢缠得更紧，仿佛怕他逃脱，使劲往他怀里缩。  
“你明明知道我就拿你没辙。”他亲亲那只青鸟的眼睛，把他抱进怀里，下身一深一浅地继续干起来，“你真会用这招，嗯？是不是，迪基？”  
当然他不会真的把迪克扔下不管。就像迪克害怕被人扔下、不被他全身心爱着的不安，他也害怕他在迪克做爱的时候不在乎他，坦白说，这个时候他对迪克的需要病态的和迪克对他的爱的渴求没什么两样。  
“各取所需。”他把迪克操到射精的时候深深亲吻他。“我们各取所需。”

 

几个月后迪克搬来和他一起住，杰森不确定这算不算同居，毕竟他们睡一张床，但又不是情侣。  
不做爱的夜晚杰森不会碰迪克的皮肤，而他又不喜欢穿长袖睡衣睡觉，于是迪克开始穿长袖睡衣，而他开始戴舒适的棉布手套，这样他们可以相拥而眠，而杰森不会碰到迪克的皮肤。  
他们做爱的频率比之前要多了，大概一周能有一次，当然也不排除有时候很忙几个星期没有性生活，或者有些时候有时间一周来了三四次的情况。  
两个人生活的时候迪克的生活习惯比一个人住的时候好很多，当然最后家事大部分还是杰森做，他有一点洁癖，喜欢整洁，但是他还是对曾经把单身公寓弄得一片混乱的迪克有了些改观。  
“我带提姆的那些日子可没有把庄园弄得像个垃圾场。”迪克说，“虽然阿尔弗雷德也不在，我做饭没他做的好吃。布鲁斯不在，我们经济上稍微窘迫了点儿，不过我把他带的很好。”  
“要是一个人生活你能活成邋遢鬼。”杰森把早餐放在桌子上，递给迪克一杯牛奶，“两个人生活就好很多。”  
“我需要照顾别人。”迪克大口吃着炒蛋和培根，喝了一大口牛奶，“只有我一个人的话，就随意啦，那不叫生活。”  
“你要是雇了小时工一定会把他们都气走。”杰森嘲笑到，“你简直就是为了别人而活着的。”  
“是呀，比如我现在就在为小翅膀活着呢~”  
“……把你的格雷森式笑容收起来，我不是姑娘，不会为你脸红心跳。”  
“你刚刚明明有一秒犹豫了！”  
“那是被你恶心的。”杰森把自己的那份炒蛋也推过去，“快吃，我都被你恶心的吃不下了。”  
和迪克一起生活后，他早起上班的话一定会在出门前给他一个吻，也不管那个时候他是不是熬夜一宿没睡还是正在洗早餐用过的盘子，笑眯眯地对他说我走啦小翅膀，然后被他赶出家门。他会把早餐麦片塞在橱柜里，下班的时候街对面那家快餐店的辣热狗当夜宵。夜巡之后如果他们还有力气而且制服没破的话，他还要去24小时咖啡厅买两杯奶昔，然后他们喝掉奶昔把杯子扔进垃圾桶，回家洗澡，一个洗淋浴一个泡浴缸。杰森会把脏衣服扔进洗衣机后再去洗，迪克通常会先洗完，他会把衣服晾好，然后一起吹干头发，穿好睡衣戴好手套上床睡觉。  
“晚安，小翅膀。”迪克吻了吻他。和迪克亲吻并不会让杰森感到不适，于是他也吻了吻迪克。一天过去，他们两个还能在日出前睡几个小时，之后迪克就要穿上衣服继续当格雷森警官，开始新的忙碌的一天。  
一切都似乎很平静，他们两个生活在一起，一起做爱，有时候一起夜巡，回了家一起洗澡睡觉。他们的衣服放在一个衣柜里，他们吃不同口味的冰激凌，也在一个冰箱里。迪克有时候会和姑娘约会，甚至有几次一起去开房，杰森会问句有没有带套，没有的话记得先去买，然后今天他会专心夜巡，然后和他的植物们聊天，说烦人的迪基鸟终于不在啦，我今天能和你们好好呆一个晚上。  
那天杰森要出门一段时间，他嘱咐迪克每天路过冰箱的时候都要看看上面的记事贴，记住给他的植物们浇水，周二要交电费别忘了，冰箱上都贴着，记得看。然而他一离开迪克就又回到了一个人生活的状态，一切都不用担心也不用在意，一周时间杰森原本整洁的家除了他的收藏架子和阳台，都乱得像他的单身公寓。  
“小翅膀……你什么时候回来啊……”迪克把三天的衣服从床上掀到地上，趴了上去，把脸埋进杰森用的那个枕头里。“我想你了小翅膀……”  
他现在突然想做爱，他觉得一定是太想杰森了，他现在十分想和杰森抱在一起，或许是爬到他身上，然后接吻——不会被拒绝，而且会被全部接受，然后给予更多。他发现自己可耻地勃起了。  
他有杰森之前穿过的一件衣服，正好能派上用场。杰森不像布鲁斯那样会用古龙水，他只会用味道很淡的须后水，衣服上没有什么香气，只有他身上的味道——有点像刚成年的孩子，他的小翅膀这些年似乎都没有变老过，身上的味道也不曾变过。  
他已经嗅了这个味道很多年，从他们开始做爱开始，这个味道就一直没有变过，每次都是和汗水的味道混合着进入他的身体，让他觉得那个时候他被打上专属的烙印，令他满足——尽管只是暂时的。  
“哈啊……嗯……”他将那件衣服抱在怀里，舍不得穿上，那样会沾上他自己的气味。“哈啊……呜……小翅膀……”  
这些年来他已经很少自慰了，或者说几乎没有，毕竟他有杰森这样的稳定床伴，而喜欢他的姑娘也不少，他总能约到一个共度春宵，看看红发美女，一饱眼福。  
“哈啊，哈啊……嗯，啊啊，小翅膀——”他在阴茎上倒了润滑液，用手撸动发出咕叽咕叽的声音，阴茎已经充分充血勃起，火热而坚挺。迪克闭着眼睛，抱着那件衣服，身体在床上磨蹭扭动着，想象着是杰森的手掌正在帮他套弄。“嗯哼……啊，杰——”  
——迪基鸟……记住了我可不爱你。  
突然他从即将高潮的巅峰掉了下来，掉进冰水里，一下子所有的快感欲望都消失了，他只能睁开眼睛愣愣的看着天花板的日光灯，白闪闪的，就像他每次高潮的时候失神所看到的一片白光，但是灯的轮廓仿佛在提醒他，这不是他失神的时候所看到的不用担心的幻象，而是确确实实的现实。  
——迪基鸟……记住了我可不爱你。  
他的脑海里回响着这句话，顿时他觉得一切都那么可笑而令人难过，他已经三十几岁了，离开了杰森却连高潮都做不到。  
他关掉了灯，躺回床上，抱着那件衣服无声地哭了出来。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有着严重心理创伤的杰森在辗转多年后重新遇到了有着皮肤饥渴症的迪克，他以为他们会是最合拍的床伴，他以为迪克也是这么想的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有时候错过一个词就能错过一个世界

“小翅膀……”迪克像往常爬上他的膝头，他戴着那双柔软的小羊皮手套捏了捏他的脸颊，这个家伙都已经三十几岁了，还是是年轻帅气得和以前没什么两样。“到时间啦？”  
“你寂寞了吗，迪基？”他亲亲迪克的额头，将那页牡蛎的插图夹到看到的那页里，把书放到一旁的方几上，抱住了怀里那个磨蹭着他不放的青鸟。“我今天倒是没什么事，不过你……？”  
“不要去想那些，小翅膀。”迪克低声笑着，手臂环上他的颈间，凑过去和他接吻。“布鲁斯的事情，没有十天半个月解决不了。”  
“你这是来提前充电了？”杰森翻身将他压在沙发上，双手伸进他的T恤，小羊皮手套的触感很柔软，迪克感受着杰森隔着手套抚摸他的身体，顿时爽快的起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，而杰森双手的抚摸又将他的皮肤抚平，好像什么都没有发生过。“我来把电充满的。”迪克的舌头逗弄着杰森的，舌尖伸出来舔着他的嘴唇，“小翅膀会满足我吗？”  
“如果明天老头子问你迟到了怎么办？”杰森笑着脱掉迪克的衣服，露出没有一丝多余脂肪的身体，形状分明的肌肉在他的手下颤抖着，随着他的抚摸轻微扭动起来。“他可会很生气的。”  
“让他等。”迪克咯咯笑着，双腿缠上杰森的腰，“让他等，小翅膀。”  
杰森听了他的话，扯掉手套，一把将他抱起来，迪克抱紧他的肩膀，他们笑着摔进床里，把弹簧垫压得发出嘎吱声。迪克陷进柔软的床里，杰森从他的颈部开始慢慢吮出一个个吻痕，双手在他的身上游离抚摸着。过了些许时间，他抬头看着迪克潮红发烫的脸颊笑了笑，亲了亲他的嘴角。  
“难得这么温柔你不习惯了吗？”  
杰森从床头拿出润滑剂和安全套，继续在他的身上留下烙印，在手上挤了大量润滑剂，分开迪克的大腿，将手指塞进他的后穴。  
“哈啊……啊啊，嗯……小翅膀……”迪克努力抬起自己的腰，扭动着，希望杰森的手指进入的更深，希望能取悦他。“你好久没这样啦……嘻嘻……”  
“嗯哼，传统的温柔性爱反而让你觉得很新鲜，看来我们平常玩的花样有点多。”杰森在他的人鱼线上留下一个吻痕，用舌尖舔了舔那里，另一只手抚摸起他的囊袋和阴茎，那里已经半勃，随着杰森的动作越来越硬。“今天的小迪克也那么可爱，嗯？”  
“小翅膀你可真偏心，你都没说过我可爱。”  
“你最可爱。”杰森笑着，在他的后穴里加了一根手指，温柔地撑开、扩张，引得迪克发出一声甜腻的呻吟。“只有最可爱的小鸟才会叫得这么好听。”  
在床上的时候可不需要什么羞耻心，毕竟你马上就要和他做爱了，怎么还能留着那种多余的东西呢？最重要的是能讨好取悦他，能让他觉得你的甜言蜜语都是真的，心甘情愿将自己奉上供你享用，而你也可能在接下来的时候喂饱他贪婪的身体。  
——这个时候说这种不知羞耻的话才是正确的。  
他的吻痕持续向下延伸，一只手爱抚着迪克已经充分勃起的阴茎，按压着他的龟头；另一只手在他的后穴里进出，已经增加到了三根手指，温柔地将后穴扩张到放松柔软。迪克身上的吻痕从颈部开始一路延伸到膝盖内侧，然而杰森还不打算停下来，迪克线条美好的后背还在等着他——为什么不呢？在他的身上留下烙印这不是理所当然的事情吗？  
“你换衣服的时候可得躲着点。”杰森拍了一把迪克的屁股，他的身体颤抖了起来，后穴依然紧紧吮吸着他的手指，肠壁已经变得柔软，杰森尝试着插进第四根。“不然你这一身就要被老头子看见了……我可不希望你的身体被别人看到。”  
“嘿……你这是独占欲吗，小翅膀？”迪克抬起头，露出一个很是诱惑的笑容，“当然……我不会让别人看见的。”  
四根手指还是过于宽了，迪克松开一只手，轻轻拽住杰森的手腕：“小翅膀……可以了，进来……”  
“真的吗？现在就要我进来？我还想再给你扩张一下呢。”杰森的指尖戳刺着迪克的肠壁，他发出一声呜咽，喘息着，用力摇了摇头。  
“求你了，小翅膀……”他努力把腰抬到最高，湿淋淋的后穴已经被很好的扩张，从被手指撑开地方可以看到艳红色的肠壁，令杰森血脉喷张。“快进来……”  
“进来干什么？”杰森将迪克体内的手指减少到两根，戳弄着他的前列腺，迪克尖叫了一声，两条腿条件反射想要夹紧，发出颤抖的叫声：“嗯啊啊——杰森，啊啊——”他的声音是发颤的，向他的身体一样在颤抖，甜腻的好吃。“杰森，干我，快干我，我想你的阴茎，我想你操死我——呜咿——”  
杰森的阴茎如他所愿操了进去，没有任何犹豫，他的后穴扩张的足够好，不用那样小心翼翼慢慢操进去，而且他知道迪克会自己放松，他喜欢这样被一瞬间塞满的感觉。  
“啊啊，嗯啊——啊，啊，杰森，呜——”甜腻的呻吟里带上了哭腔。“爽到哭吗？迪基？”杰森架起他的双腿，他的膝窝搭在杰森的臂弯里，将自己完整地展现给杰森。“好棒……啊啊，杰森好棒……”他将迪克的上半身抱起来，蓝眼睛里流出的生理性眼泪让他看起来毫无攻击性，只能发出细碎的呻吟。“杰森……哈啊——杰，杰——”  
“坏迪基，你还记得用餐礼仪吗？”杰森凑近他的耳边，轻轻咬了咬他的耳朵。“那么贪吃……你该说什么？”  
迪克顺从地亲吻着杰森，重新躺回床上，双手分开自己的大腿，声音颤抖却愉悦地说：“喂饱我，小翅膀……”  
“……迪基鸟，你知道我为什么那么喜欢牡蛎吗？”接受了邀请，杰森抽插的速度快了起来，囊袋拍在迪克的臀部啪啪作响，迪克仰起脖子，发出绵长甜腻的喘息和随着杰森的顶动的呻吟。“我一想到牡蛎……就会想勃起。”  
“嗯啊——啊，啊，啊，嗯，杰，哈啊——杰——”  
“就像现在这样，我看到你的时候，就想和你做爱，想操你，想把你掰开操进去，用我的蚝刀把你撬开——”他伸手抱起迪克的身体，把他翻过来，跪趴在床上，上半身紧贴着床，腰肢高高抬起，将屁股送到杰森下身的位置。“鲜美多汁，迪基，你就是那个样子，我永远都吃不腻——”  
“哈啊！”迪克的身体弹了起来，后入的姿势让杰森操得更深，杰森此时正大力捣弄着他的后穴，龟头在他的前列腺上磨蹭过去，却总是不顶在那个位置。“杰，求你，操我，啊啊——用力，用力，干我，干死我——”  
“我恨不得把你整个吞下去——”杰森的手掌能摸到迪克全身已经出了一层薄汗，他正拼命扭动屁股想让他干的更深，而他也明白实际上他的迪基鸟想要什么。“操你，迪基，好浪的屁股！”他用力拍打着迪克的屁股，掴出粉红色的掌印，又低下头用舌头轻轻舔了舔，而他的下身对准了迪克的前列腺，粗大的阴茎在他的后穴疯狂抽插，龟头一下一下重重的顶在前列腺上，迪克被顶撞得绷紧了身体，双手紧紧抓着床单，几乎要把它扯破：“啊啊——杰！操我！操我！呜啊——好棒，好棒！杰——嗯啊——”  
“迪基鸟，迪基——”杰森压到迪克的身上，双手紧紧扣住他的手，迪克送上自己的嘴唇和舌头，他们迫不及待而饥渴地接吻。阴茎的抽插却没有随着这温柔的动作慢下来，和之前一样凶狠，仿佛要捅穿他的内脏一样。“迪基，我的，你是我的——”  
“哈啊，哈啊，杰，啊啊——”迪克握紧了杰森的手，他能感觉到他们的手掌一样汗湿，但是十分真实，杰森和他十指相扣。“我爱你，我爱你——嗯啊——杰，啊啊，我爱你——”  
他们把没拆过的安全套扔到一边，迪克被杰森操射在床单上，杰森用精液灌满了迪克的肠道。最后杰森亲吻着筋疲力竭的迪克，像往常那样在浴缸里把他们洗干净，然后抱上床，安稳睡过一夜。  
“晚安，小翅膀……”迪克在他的怀里迷迷糊糊地说，“等我回来……”  
“等你回来我还要操你一次。”他亲了亲迪克的额头。  
“好呀，我等着。”迪克笑了笑，声音越来越低，马上跌入了沉睡中。

 

无论何时，夜翼都是蝙蝠侠最得力的助手，他们相处的时间最长，他见证了蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯融合成现在的样子，即使是布鲁斯最疼爱的达米安或许都没有得到过自己父亲这样的信任。蝙蝠侠过于信任他，或许有些时候他总是留一个B计划，但是他总是会信任迪克，甚至可能将他置于危险之中。但他总能逃脱，他可是第一任罗宾，他可是夜翼，他可是唯一能接过蝙蝠侠披风的人。  
迪克的任务是潜入一个拥有新型毒品的犯罪组织，已经十几天了，今夜是决定性的时刻，蝙蝠侠在等待迪克传来消息，准备和罗宾一起突进他们的工厂，然而最终他失去了迪克通讯器的定位。  
这并不是一个好的征兆，迪克的潜入应该被发现了，现在他必须亲自去那里——既然夜翼已经被发现，也已经无所谓打草惊蛇，而且他不想再失去任何一个家人。  
然而当蝙蝠侠走进那个废弃工厂的时候如同被人当头一棒砸醒，他想起来自己可不是钢铁之躯或者亚马逊战士，他是会死的，千斤的石板砸中他他会死，子弹射进心脏他也会死，他会得心脏病，会有高血压，等到年老了或许还有阿尔茨海默症和中风等着他——同样的，他的家人们也是一样，无论是从小受到世界顶级训练的达米安，还是从小被他一手训练起来的迪克。  
他会死，夜翼也一样。  
蝙蝠侠失去过杰森，也失去过达米安。每一次都令他悲痛欲绝，当他第二次失去他的儿子，失去他的亲生儿子的时候，他甚至不惜一切代价要将他复活，甚至重新揭开了杰森对于死亡的创伤，只为让达米安重新回来。  
然而当他第三次面对儿子的死亡时，他从未感觉到大脑一片空白。  
——先是杰森，然后是达米安，现在轮到迪克了。  
“……夜翼。”  
他甚至不能在这里喊出迪克的名字，尽管这里应该已经没有人了。  
迪克的身体趴在地上，他的右臂以一种明显是被拧折了的姿势翻转着，头歪在一边，毫无生气躺在那里。夜翼的面具并未被撕下，他的制服甚至都没有什么损伤，但他的脸颊上还有着淤青，没有淤青的地方皮肤惨白，没有活人应有的血色。  
蝙蝠侠靠近了夜翼，慢慢蹲下去——他的手在发抖，谁见过黑暗骑士的手会发抖——他轻轻抚摸着他有些变形的颈部，然后把手收了回来。  
迪克的颈骨被折断了。  
布鲁斯坐到了地上。他轻轻抱起迪克的身体，把他翻过来，小心撕下他的面具，迪克的眼睛还睁着，但是已经蒙上了一层白雾，看不清虹膜的蓝色。他又检查了迪克的全身，他身上的骨头断了很多——除了颈骨外，胸骨骨折，脊柱断裂，双臂被拧断，但是没有明显的外伤和出血，好像是被活活打死的。  
“……神谕。”他接通了芭芭拉的通信频道，“行动失败，准备撤退。”  
“……蝙蝠侠？”通信频道里芭芭拉的声音有一丝电磁的声音，在他听来似乎有点遥远，“夜翼怎么样了？”  
布鲁斯掐断了通信。他坐在原地，抱着迪克，过了很久才拿出腰带里的胶水把面具粘回迪克的脸上，抱着他小心翼翼回到了蝙蝠车上。

 

杰森从来没想到迪克的“等我回来”能说话不算话，但是他眼前那个灰白的，胸口有着Y型解剖线的，应该说是尸体的玩意儿，的确长着迪克的脸。  
“……你从哪里搞来的硅胶娃娃，布鲁斯。”他扯着自己的嘴角问，他的嘴角一半向上一半向下，不受自己的控制咧开，“万圣节还有一周呢我告诉你。”  
“……杰森。”  
“我都不知道你这么有玩笑精神，我还以为你的幽默细胞都死干净了。”杰森扯下手套，颤抖着拔了一根迪克的头发，拿到蝙蝠电脑那里，放进分析仪，“看吧，我马上就要揭穿你的恶作剧了——”  
“杰森！”  
布鲁斯的语气严厉了起来，之后蝙蝠洞里再没人说话，蝙蝠电脑上显示着DNA比对结果，头发的检验结果和迪克·格雷森的相符。  
“……哦。”  
杰森坐到了蝙蝠电脑前的椅子上，抬着头看着屏幕上刺眼的“MATCH”，他的嘴角依然一半上一半下，打得不可开交。  
“解剖已经结束了，杰森。”长久的沉默后，提姆鼓起勇气拍了拍他的肩膀，“尸体也清洗过了……该帮他入殓了。”  
“……以什么身份？”杰森慢慢回过头看着提姆，他正在努力控制他的嘴角，但是似乎没什么用。“夜翼还是布鲁斯·韦恩的养子？”  
“……以他自己的身份。”布鲁斯说，长足的、颤抖着叹气，“以理查德·格雷森的身份。”  
杰森在蝙蝠洞里坐了足足二十四个小时，这期间所有人都不想走，但是很快他们都因为之前的疲倦纷纷去休息，而杰森拒绝离开蝙蝠洞并一直坐在那里，时不时换一把椅子，有时候走来走去，布鲁斯最后离开的时候他甚至躺在地上看着蝙蝠洞的顶部发呆。  
“……嘿，迪基。”所有人走后，他轻声说，“他们都走了，你的恶作剧成功了。”  
“该起来了，迪基。”  
“你这个坏迪基鸟。”  
他爬起来，仔细看着迪克的身体，试图在上面找到半个月前自己留下的吻痕，然而那些痕迹几天后就会消失，他的身上只剩下曾经受的那些伤留下的疤痕，仿佛他们之间的那些性爱都是假的，真实的只有这些让他疼痛过的伤痕。  
“……早知道我就该给你买个戒指什么玩意儿的戴上，你知道给你咬那么多吻痕有多累吗？”他向下的嘴角终于被打败了，他的嘴巴开始笑起来，捧着迪克苍白的左手吻了吻。“现在谁知到你是我的呢，迪基鸟。”

 

葬礼那天杰森特地把头发染回了红色，穿着最正式的西装，其他人一开始甚至没有认出他。  
他径直来到还未合上的棺材前，俯下身轻轻吻了迪克的嘴唇，然后从怀里拿出那页牡蛎的插图，放进他的棺材。  
“你要的，红发，大胸，我特地刮了胡子穿的好看点，勉强算美人了吧？”  
棺材被慢慢放入墓穴中，第一捧土撒了下去。杰森没有看完整场葬礼，他直接转头离开了韦恩家的家族墓地。

 

杰森不知道的是，那一天他其实少听了一个if。*

 END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *If the world is my oyster 如果我的梦想得以实现的话
> 
>  
> 
> 依然想多说几句我想表述的内容
> 
> 由性爱慰藉彼此的心理创伤开始，杰森最终还是爱上了迪克，只是长时间的自我暗示令他发现的太晚  
> 而迪克在重新和他相遇后一直爱着他，但是一切还未开始就已经结束  
> 杰森最终也不知道迪克的梦想是和杰森相爱，迪克直到最后也以为这只是自己不可言说的单恋
> 
>  
> 
> 当牡蛎把它的珍珠当做爱送给你的时候，就是它死亡的时候。


End file.
